50 shades of Emison
by justamazing10
Summary: This is just a compilation of Emison scenes
1. Chapter 1: Bath tub

She had had a terrible day at work. Then, later on swim practice she forgot her swimsuit at home and had to drive home to pick it, consequently arriving late at the meeting. Her coach had yelled at her and obliged her to swim five extra pools, so, once she got home, she was frustrated, depressed and her body sore like hell. Despite of all the water she had just been surrounded with, she decided to take a hot bath and try to forget about her stupid day.

Once the bath was ready, she stepped in and let the water mold to her tanned body. Emily closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She was so into her own world that she missed the faint steps approaching the bathroom door and then the door opening. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of swift arms around her shoulders and she tensed.

''Had a rough day?'' Emily calmed down once she heard the voice of her girlfriend behind her.

''Yeah'' The brunette sighed letting her head fall into Alison's shoulders.

''Can I do anything to make you feel any better?'' The blonde asked planting soft kisses on Emily's neck.

The brunette didn't respond but the soft moan that escaped her lips was enough to encourage the blonde to go on. Alison stood up from her kneeling position and stripped until she was totally naked. Emily turned around and took her time to appreciate the blonde's beauty. She could never get tired of admiring the blonde. Her sight when from down to up until she was met with Alison's dark pupils. Emily smiled lovingly at the blonde and made room for her to enter the bath. Alison smiled at her and sat with Emily between her legs. She stroked the brunette's hair softly and Emily rested her head on Alison's chest.

''Just forget about your day, okay?'' The blonde said in Emily's ear while kissing it softly. ''Just focus on the present and let me take care of you''.

Emily hummed in response and couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips. She was so grateful to have the blonde and in times like this is when she appreciated it the most; when she was vulnerable and the blonde was there no matter what.

Alison grabbed a shampoo with coco scent and sprayed it on Emily's hair, only to start rubbing it slowly. Emily closed her eyes and sighed contently at the feeling. Alison took Emily's hair and put it in a bun and took this chance to plant a sweet kiss on her pulse point; there was no lust in that kiss, just love.

Once she was done with the coco shampoo, she splayed some water on her girlfriend's hair and removed it. Then she applied some hair conditioner and started to also massage Emily's scalp. When she finished, she noticed for the first time that the brunette was almost asleep and, although she felt kind of sorry for having to wake her up, she also admired the brunette's beauty which, according to Alison, was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Carefully, she ran her fingers up and down the brunette's stomach and spoke closer to her ear.

''Em, baby, wake up. ''

''Hmmm?'' The brunette asked sleepily.

''Let me carry you to bed.'' Alison said lovingly into the brunette's ear.

Emily with her eyes mid-closed nodded and stood up with Alison subjecting her arm, trying to prevent the brunette from falling straight to the floor. Once they were both out of the bath, the blonde didn't even bother to dress the brunette nor herself. She just laid Emily on the bed and spooned her. Alison was starting to fall asleep too, but not before planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

''Sweet dreams, baby.''


	2. Chapter 2: Hating the movies

''I still can't believe you forced me into going to see that stupid movie'' the little blonde whined.

''Come on, it wasn't that bad.'' Emily responded rolling her eyes.

''The main _fucking_ character spent the whole movie crying her eyes out over that stupid boy who _clearly_ loved her back but was too _fucking_ proud to say anything to her.'' Alison said clenching her teeth and rushing to their apartment.

''But it had a happy ending, didn't it?'' The brunette asked rhetorically although she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's antics.

''Of coooourse it did'' Alison said throwing her hands up dramatically. ''It was a stupid cliché movie filled with clichés. The 'happy ending' thing is implicit.''

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and decided not to say anything else that would encourage the blonde to perform an 'all night long' speech about how _stupid_ was the _stupid_ movie. The brunette loved the blonde to pieces and she enjoyed times like this when Alison would be so sincere but _god_, the movie hadn't even been that bad and Alison was making it look like it was the biggest piece of crap that had ever been filmed. Then, as the blonde tossed her jacket on the sofa, a smirk played on Emily's lips. Without a word she crept behind Alison and placed her hands firmly on the petite's hips while her lips descended until they landed on Alison's pulse point. The blonde let out a tiny whimper at the sudden contact, but her body soon relaxed once she realized she was in the arms of her girlfriend.

''I can think of a way to make it up for you.'' Emily whispered in Alison's ear as she played with the tip of her nose on Alison's golden locks. ''You know, for that horrible _horrible_ time you had at the movies.''

Alison's response was a loud moan and Emily's smirk grew wide as her fingers started to draw absent patterns on Alison's skin and her lips started to attack the brunette's neck. Alison's legs trembled lightly and she had to support herself on the couch to prevent her from falling flat to the floor.

''Em, baby.'' Alison pleaded in a husky voice, meaning she was beyond turned on. ''Let me turn around.''

Emily stopped her movements and took a step backwards in order to let the blonde turn around and what she saw in her girlfriend's eyes made her legs go weak and her center to throb. Alison's blue eyes were darker with lust and her lips looked so red and needy. The brunette threw herself towards Alison and they both ended on the couch, with Emily on top of Alison.

Emily ducked her head again on Alison's neck and restarted her assault while Alison ran her fingers up and down torturously slowly Emily's lower back. Alison's moans were growing and Emily felt the urge to taste them so she lifted her head to stop her administrations on the blonde's neck and instead reach for her precious lips. At first the kiss started lovingly and slowly but it soon turned into something passionate and hot. Emily's tongue asked for entrance and Alison was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues fought for dominance and Emily's insatiable fingers started to lift Alison's shirt so she could touch her delicate stomach.

Alison got the hint and broke the kiss only to sat up and take off her shirt, discarding it on the floor not caring where it landed and exposing her blue bra.

''You are gorgeous.'' Emily said in a husky voice, not taking her eyes off the new exposed skin.

''My eyes are up here.'' Alison said playfully.

''Baby please'' the brunette said pushing the blonde back to the couch ''I could perfectly tell in a dark room with no light where any part of your body starts and where it ends.'' Emily kissed her way down between Alison's breasts before pushing herself up again until their lips were one inch away. ''And before you ask; yeah, I know you _that_ well.''

Alison threw herself at Emily and kissed her passionately like she always did when the brunette said that kind of things. Emily took that as a green light and started to massage Alison's breasts over the thin fabric. Alison moaned into the brunette's mouth and Emily felt like she could just get off with that sound. She unhooked Alison's bra expertly and wasted no time in attaching her lips to Alison's left nipple while massaging the other one with her hand. Alison titled her head back into the pillow and groaned louder than any time before. Once the left nipple was hard, Emily switched places and started to apply the same treatment to the right one while she put her hand on Alison's left breast. She, once again, started to lick, kiss and bite until she was sure the blonde's screams could be heard by the end of the street.

''Em, please''

Instead of responding verbally, the brunette gave one last bite at the nipple before letting it go and starting to kiss down her path towards where she knew the blonde needed her the most. She kissed slowly and lovingly until she reached the jeans. She unzipped them in one swift move and ran them down Alison's legs. She started kissing her way up from Alison's foot to Alison's blue panties. Once she finally reached her destination, she wasted no time in discarding the material and dipping her head directly to Alison's clit.

''Fuck'' The blonde moved her hips upwards as Emily made the first touch.

The brunette grabbed the younger woman by the hips and started to lick her clit. She was beyond turned on and she wanted Alison to know how much she loved her so, when she thought the blonde was ready; she inserted two fingers inside Alison, causing the little woman to buck her hips involuntarily and a curse to slip from her tongue. That didn't stop Emily, though, it only encouraged her to go faster and harder.

Alison's breaths got heavier and the brunette knew she was close to the edge so she curled up her fingers to hit her G spot every time and it only took a couple of trusts for Alison to come undone around Emily's fingers and mouth. The brunette smiled lovingly at the blonde and licked her fingers clean. Then, she grabbed a blanket from beside them and laid it on top of them as she settled herself beside Alison.

''Wait, but you haven't got your turn yet'' Alison tried to complain while fighting to keep her eyes open.

''Don't worry. After all, you took care of me yesterday with the bath tub, didn't you, honey?''


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover at the Marin's

**Thanks for all your reviews and nice words. I appreciate it a lot. I also take requests so if you have any new ideas, let me know!**

**And you can also find me on tumbrl under the name of itsmionet**

After a stressful week full of exams and after Hanna offered they had a sleepover at her house, the girls couldn't find a reason to say no. So here they are, all five girls sitting on Hanna's couch and giggling at the most stupid things because well, they are teenagers and because they can (and also the couple of drinks they've all had help a little too).

''Let's play truth or dare!'' Of course Hanna would love to play a game which becomes more and more interesting as more and more drinks are involved.

''Okay''. Alison is the first one to agree and Hanna can't help but smirk because, oh god, this is going to be so much fun.

The blonde is almost completely sure that Alison has a toner for Emily and she is so going to prove it.

''Seeing that you have been the first one to agree, we'll start with you.'' Hanna smirks and Alison has a slightly feeling that this is not going to be ''just a game''.

''So, blondie, truth or dare?''

''Don't call me that!'' Alison says frowning.

''Why not? You're blonde.'' Hanna responds matter-of-factly.

''Well, you're blonde too.''

''Yeah but I don't speak to myself, so I'm referring to you''.

Alison is about to respond when Spencer barges in.

''You guys! Just keep going with the game.'' They both relax a little but keep staring at each other with much intense.

''Dare.'' Alison says. Because she is sure Hanna will ask her some question she is not prepared for answer, so she just decides to go with dare and pray to the Lord that it has nothing to do with a certain brunette that she has her eye on.

''That's what I thought.'' Hanna says smirking even wider and Alison curses herself because she is sure she's going to regret this. ''I dare you to dance with Emily in the more sensual way you could ever imagine.''

All girls' eyes are wide open in surprise but Hanna's. Alison frowns but doesn't want to chicken out so she stands up, not taking her eyes off Hanna.

''Aria, could so play some music, please?''

''Umm, yes sure.'' The petite brunette answers a little bewildered.

Aria stands up too and starts to shuffle with her iPod until she's able to find a suitable song.

''Emily, stand up, please.'' Alison says softer than she's spoken to Hanna. This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde who nods in approval (not that Alison needed any).

Emily does what she's told and '' Sensual'' by TVÅ starts playing. Alison grabs Emily by the waist and starts swinging her hips to the beat. Emily just stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do so the blonde guides the brunette's arms around her neck and stands even closer. There's no space between their bodies and Alison flushes her body even closer. Again, the blonde's hips start grinding onto Emily and the brunette starts moving her hips in rhythm with Alison's. Half way through the song, Alison flips Emily around and presses her body against Emily's back. The brunette swallows hard and tries to keep her composure but, oh god, she can feel Alison's boobs against her back and, wait, does she get a hint of hard nipples? Could Alison be as turned on as she is? 'No, you've had a little too much to drink, Emily. That's it.' The brunette tries to convince herself. She feels her head a little dizzy and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. Alison happens to be too in her own world because she doesn't even notice that the song has stopped playing a little while ago and all eyes are on her, burning her soul. Spencer and Aria are raising an eyebrow in question while Hanna is smirking mischievously.

Alison clears her throat and lets go of Emily, already missing the contact. Emily looks around awkwardly and quickly sits down again on her previous spot. Without saying anything, Alison sits down again and end in one gulp her vodka.

She notices all eyes are still on her but Emily's, who seems like her fingers are really interesting because she keeps at playing with them and stare at them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. And the only thing Alison can think of is about those precious fingers playing inside of her and making her scream and want more and more and, GOD, she HAS to stop drinking or else she's not going to be able to control herself.

''What? Aren't we going to keep playing?''

''You were dancing for seven minutes.'' Spencer explains. ''The song is only 4 minutes long.''

''Oh''. Is everything Alison can come up with because she feels her body in fire and she is not sure if it's for the alcohol or because of a certain brunette, aka the protagonist of her late night fantasies.

''So'' Aria says trying to ease the awkward tension that has filled the room. ''Whose turn is it?''

Hanna is about to barge in when Spencer beats her. ''I think it's Emily's''.

The brunette is about to protest but Hanna quickly agrees with Spencer and smirks at her.

''Emily'' Spencer says trying to catch her attention. Once Emily takes her eyes off the blonde Spencer continues. ''Truth or dare?''

''Uhh, truth''. She answers. After seeing what their friends were capable of, she is afraid say dare because if they dare her to do ANYTHING with Alison again, she might explode. ''Who would you enjoy the most if you had to kiss a person from this room?'' Emily's face goes blank and she feels like her throat is drier than any time before. She could expect a question like this from Hanna, but from Spencer?! She guesses the drinks have gotten to her head too.

Her eyes wander through the room although in her head she knows the answer. ''I… I don't know.'' Emily stutters.

''I think you do.'' Hanna says confidently.

''Just say a name, Emily. Don't worry, it's not a big deal.'' Aria says kindly and Emily is grateful that at least one of her friends tries to make this the less awkward possible.

''Ummm, I think it would be Alison.'' Emily says looking intensely at the floor.

Hanna nods happily. ''So, Alison, it's your turn again!''

''What? No! You, Aria and Spencer haven't gotten your turn yet. It's their turn, not mine.'' The blonde says defensively.

''Okay, then. As you please.'' Hanna smirks and Alison knows it's not good. ''Aria!'' The blonde exclaims.

Aria turns her head to look at the blonde and they share a smirk before Hanna has even the chance to speak.

''What will it be? Truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' Aria responds.

''I dare you to dare Alison.'' The blonde demands contently.

''What? You can't do that!'' Alison barges in.

''Of course she can'' Spencer says. ''Show me the rules where it says she can't do that.''

Alison shuts her mouth and looks at them intently. She doesn't know what they are up to, but she doesn't like it.

''Alison'' Aria waits until the blonde is facing her before continuing. ''I dare you to grab Emily and take her to Hanna's bedroom for ten minutes. You can do whatever you want there, BUT you'll gain extra points if at least one of you comes back with their hair or clothes out of place.'' She winks.

''There's no way I can't back out, can I?'' Emily asks.

''Nope'' Aria, Spencer and Hanna respond in unison. Emily just groans and lets Alison pull her up on her feel and drag her to Hanna's bedroom. One the door is closed, they smash their lips in a hungry kiss.

''God, I've been waiting to do this for so long.'' Alison says to her _girlfriend_. ''You're pretty good at acting, by the way.'' She says referring to the way they both have acted as if they were awkward around each other.

''Thanks, and so are you.'' Emily says smirking before throwing her girlfriend on the bed and getting on top of her.

''This is going to take longer than just the ten minutes Aria's given us.'' Alison says before attaching her lips to Emily's neck.

''I don't care. I could do this all night long.''

''What are we waiting for then?'' Alison asks before they both get lost in each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Spencer's apartment

''What are you doing?'' Alison asks as if Emily has grown two heads.

''Going to Spencer's new apartment?'' The brunette answers, although her response resembles more to a question.

''I can see that.'' The blonde says crossing her arms on her chest.

''Okay…'' Emily says carefully and silently begging Alison to continue but not fully knowing where the blonde is going with this. Before the blonde has a chance to explain herself (and Emily is sure she will) the swimmer thinks the blonde might feel anxious because she hasn't seen her friends for weeks and they're still not completely comfortable with the thought of those two dating.

''Spencer and Toby live on the fifth floor. We are NOT taking the stairs, Em''. Emily finally understands the meaning behind Alison's words. She wasn't worried about facing her friends; she was just lazy enough to want to take the elevator instead of the stairs.

''Come on'' Emily says grabbing the blonde by her arm. ''It won't be that bad. Besides, you never jog with me, so if you do this for me, I'll take it as your apologize''.

''I can apologize in other ways that will make us both happier and way more satisfied'' Alison winks and it sends a shiver down the brunette's spine but she can't let the blonde win this time.

Alison can see the internal fight in Emily so, before she has a chance to come to terms with her debate, the blonde blows into Emily's right ear. ''I'm just trying to save energy, baby''. She kisses the inside of her girlfriend's neck. ''For later''.

''You're just messing with me.'' Emily says trying to maintain her composure.

''But everything I said is true.'' Alison says pouting. ''I'm really planning on you screaming my name so loud tonight that you won't even remember yours''.

Emily's knees go weak because _hell_, Alison knows perfectly well what she is doing to her and the blonde smirks because she knows Emily is about to give in. Emily opens her mouth to speak when a ringtone interrupts her. Alison growls in frustration as Emily takes her phone out of her jeans' pocket and sighs in relief. 'Saved by the bell' she thinks.

''Hello?''

''Emily Fields, where the hell are you?!'' Of course Hanna would be the most impatient one.

''I'm on the lobby.''

''What are you waiting for then? Come right up!''

''Yeah, um..''

''Oh my god, are you with her?'' Hanna cuts Emily off. ''Is that why you're late? She doesn't want to come, does she? I should have seen it… And she's trying to make you refuse to come too! That bi…''

''Hanna!'' Emily raises her voice. ''We're both coming, okay? Calm down.''

''You better be here within two minutes, Fields!''

''Yep, Coronel Marin.'' And she hangs up before Hanna has the opportunity to respond because whatever it is she has to say, she doesn't want to hear it.

''What did she say? Is she mad?'' Alison wears a concerned look in her face, which is very unusual in her.

''She's just pissed at us for being unpunctual.'' Emily smiles at the blonde and it comforts her, to know that no matter what, the brunette will always find a way to ease the situation. ''And thanks to Hanna, you've win. We're taking the elevator.''

Alison smiles widely and takes Emily by the hand, practically dragging her towards the elevator.

Once they're inside and the door closes, Alison's mouth is all over Emily's, kissing her deeply.

''What… are you… mmpf… doing?'' Emily asks between kisses.

When Alison pulls away the brunette rapidly adds: ''Not that I'm complaining, at all.'' Because she wants Alison to know that she wants her too. Just not in a dirty elevator where anyone could see them and when they're about to meet their friends.

''I don't know what got into me, it's just that-'' Alison starts an assault on Emily's neck. ''You look so hot.''

''Ali...'' Emily breathes.

Alison pushes Emily against the mirror of the elevator and presses her body impossibly tight against hers. Roaming hands finding the brunette's ass and squeezing it while her lips, tongue and teeth play with her neck.

Then she starts kissing the valley between Emily's breasts and her hands find their way towards the brunette's precious breasts. Emily moans and Alison can't suppress the smirk that has adorned her face.

''Do you still want me to stop?'' Alison says pausing her administrations.

''Don't you dare''. Emily grabs the blonde by the waist and turns them around, crashing Alison's back against the cold mirror.

This move takes Alison by surprise but she doesn't even flinch at the cool glass.

''But I wanted to be the one in charge.'' Alison pouts.

''Maybe later.'' Emily smirks and starts kissing Alison fiercely.

They continue in their own world when they hear someone clearing their throat behind them.

''Umm… hey guys.'' Emily greets her friends while looking at the floor and trying to fix her clothes and her hair, which by now were a mess.

''Hey'' Alison can't help but look amused at her friends: Aria is trying to hide a smile but is failing; Spencer's eyes are running from Emily to Alison and she raises an eyebrow questioningly but there is also a glint on her eyes and a tiny smile at the corner of her lips. Toby, standing behind Spencer, smiles widely at the situation and Alison sighs in relief because they don't look mad at them. Hanna, on the other hand, is in front of all of them, with her hands crossed against her chest and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, clearly waiting for the two of them to speak up.

Once she realizes none of them is going to say anything, she decides to do it herself.

''So, that's why you're late''. Alison looks at the ground because she swore to Emily she wouldn't argue with Hanna anymore and she really doesn't want to be in this situation, when all eyes are staring directly at her.

''Well, we didn't get to finish what we were doing because you interrupted us so...'' Alison dares to say and looks up to find the blonde smiling at her, which she wouldn't have expected at all.

''I was just messing with you, guys. Come here and welcome home, Ali.'' Hanna says opening her arms.

Alison stands there trying to process what Hanna has just said but as soon as her brain reacts she launches herself to the blonde and hugs her impossibly tight.

''Thanks.'' Alison whispers into Hanna's hair. And she doesn't realize until they separate that a tear is running down her cheek. They all have finally truly accepted her. She is home now.


	5. Chapter 5: Are you ticklish?

Emily stepped out of her class as fast as she could. Feeling as if she was carrying an elephant on her back, she let out a groan and made her way home. To say she was tired would be misunderstanding: she was _beyond_ exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping properly for almost an entire week. Emily had been studying more than she ate, and had been practicing for swimming meets more than she studied. So the girl was a walking zombie. She could barely keep her eyes open as her legs dragged her to her beloved bed. She thanked the gods she had just finished all of her exams and the A threats seemed to have stopped coming in because the poor brunette was planning on sleeping three hours straight as soon as she reached her bedroom.

''Em!'' Someone shouted behind her. She ignored the voice and kept walking; hoping whoever it was would just go away. Only her distorted face expressed how much the girl needed to rest.

''Emily!'' The brunette sighed and turned around as she heard footsteps approaching.

''What the... Ali?'' It was a little odd to have Alison follow her all the way to her house, but she didn't complain. Since she got back, Alison had been a better person: everybody was finally wrapping their heads around the idea of having her back again and the girls had started to trust her again.

''Hey'' Alison greeted with a big grin once she reached the brunette. ''Where were you going?'' The blonde's eyes seemed to light up as she smiled at the swimmer.

''Um... I was actually heading to...'' Emily groaned and couldn't finish her sentence due to her exhaustion and slight pain she felt on her back. Swimming practices were killing her.

''Is anything wrong?'' The blonde asked clearly concerned for Emily's wellbeing. Emily thought there was no way she could lie to Alison and get away with it, so she decided to go for the truth, hoping Alison would leave and let her sleep.

It's not that she didn't want to be with Alison. God, she _loved_ being with Ali, how could she not? She was head over heels for the petite blonde. That, of course, wouldn't be said out loud. What was the point though? To have the ''It girl'' to laugh at the brunette's face and torture her _in_ life and in afterlife? No, that would be a secret Emily would carry until the day she died, which, she thought, according to her pain, would be soon.

''It's my back. It's killing me. I feel like I could die at any minute.''

Alison (oddly) giggled and quickly offered to carry Emily's bag. The brunette refused the offer, not wanting to look weak in front of Alison. But after taking a couple of steps, she understood the pain was too much and she started to slide her bag down her shoulder. The blonde silently understood the gesture and smiling down at Emily, who shot her a sympathetic smile, grabbed the brunette's bag and placed it on her own shoulder.

Emily muttered a ''thanks'' and they resumed to walk towards the brunette's bedroom. The journey resulted on being way shorter than any of them anticipated and Emily couldn't help but think the blonde looked a little bit disappointed that they had already reached their destination. Well, _Emily's_ destination.

They got inside the bedroom and Alison gently placed Emily's bag on her desk. Once she turned around, she saw the brunette rubbing her shoulder with a pained look adorning her face.

''Come on'' Alison simply said as she grabbed Emily's hand and led them towards the bed.

''What... What are you doing?'' Emily asked as she felt her face growing hotter. Her tired brain not able to fully comprehend what was going on.

''I'm going to help you relieve stress.'' Alison responded matter-of-factly.

''Um... A-Alison, I don't... I don't know... I don't think...'' Emily couldn't find the words to express what she meant and she couldn't find the way to stop her legs to wander towards the bed.

''Em?'' Alison smirked finally catching on for what mental process Emily's mind was going through. ''What _exactly_ do you think I am going to do to you?'' She laughed.

''I, um...'' She was trying so hard not to stutter but it seemed that her brain wouldn't cooperate. ''You, me, a bed, _relieve stress_...'' Emily said looking directly at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

''Yeah. That's how massages are done, you know.'' Alison fully laughed as she saw Emily's face going crazily red. ''Come on, lay on your stomach.''

''Ali, thank you, but it's not really necessary.''

''Don't be such a baby, Fields! It won't be that bad. I promise.'' She said the last part smiling.

Emily was about to protest again when the pain returned once again, so she couldn't exactly find another reason to say no. Therefore, she did what she was told to do. She started to climb on the bed when Alison's voice stopped her.

''I think it would be easier and better if you took off your shirt first.'' Emily looked at Alison in the eye and found the confirmation she was afraid of finding: the blonde was not joking.

Emily sighed and, once again (as if it was a surprise, you know), obliged Alison's commands.

''I'll sit on your thighs and rub your back, okay?''

''O-okay.''

As soon as Alison received Emily's confirmation she climbed on top of the brunette and began rubbing her back. Just at the first touch, Emily couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. This action got two reactions: the first and immediate one was Emily's, who cursed mentally at herself and tried to hide it with a cough (because it always works, you know), and the second reaction was Alison's, who smirked widely, and perfectly knew that what she heard was not a real cough.

''Enjoying it already?'' Alison asked amused.

''It's okay, I guess''. Emily said trying to sound indifferent although the two of them knew that sounded quite ridiculous.

Alison's expert fingers traced patterns all the way from Emily's shoulders to her lower back. Emily was feeling exhaustion take over again and she closed her eyes as she let a content sigh escape her lips. Even Alison herself thought the brunette would fall asleep. That, though, was proved false when a muffled scream flooded the room.

The blonde soon retrieved her fingers and looked at Emily worried. ''What's wrong? Did I hurt you?''

''No, you didn't''. Emily responded quickly trying to hide her embarrassment.

''Then what is it?''

''I, um...'' Emily cleared her throat.

''Oh dear, don't tell me you're ticklish.'' An evil smirk adorned Alison's facial features.

''I'm not.'' Emily said sternly.

''Oh yeah? Well, let's see how _not_ of a ticklish person you are.''

Before the brunette could process those words, Alison's hands were all over her sides, making her shriek and laugh loudly.

''Al-Alison! S-stop!'' Emily was almost in tears.

''Admit you're ticklish and I'll stop.'' Alison said pinning Emily down.

''Neveeeer!''

In her process of trying to escape from Alison's gasp, Emily moved her body a little too violently, which resulted on her turning around and both of them falling to the floor; Emily laying on her back and Alison falling right on top of her. As soon as they realized what position they were in, the laughter died and was substituted with silence.

Alison looked down at semi-naked Emily and unconsciously (or maybe not) licked her lips. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and took notice of the way Alison had Emily's hands pinned up above her head and still hadn't moved. Seeing as neither of them would move, Emily, without really thinking, lifted her head and connected their lips in a tender, though short, kiss. _Now. _She thought. _Now is when she feels disgusted and leaves you._

But, oh boy, was she wrong. Instead of running away, like Emily thought Alison would, the blonde lowered her face and kissed Emily sweet, tender and long.

''What does this mean?'' Emily asked as Alison's lips pulled away.

''I kind of... Like you.''

And Emily thought Alison had never looked so vulnerable and unprotected before. And she realized she never wanted to see her like that again. She wanted to be the cause of her smile, her laughter, her sparkly eyes, and her fantasies; just like Alison was hers.

Emily smiled like she never did before and kissed once more Alison before replying.

''Good. Because I kind of like you too.''

And although Alison didn't tend to smile a lot, in that moment she did. And Emily swore that she had never seen the blonde smile more happily than she did in that precise moment.

''You know'' Emily said after a long pause (which really just was the both of them looking at each other with loving eyes). ''You can let go of my hands now.''

Alison's eyes travelled up to realize she _still_ had the brunette's arms pinned up above her head.

''_Or_'' the blonde said smirking down at Emily ''we could get you out of those clothes and let me enjoy you.''

Emily's eyes went wide as she did _not_ know Alison was into dirty talking.

The brunette didn't respond right away, which led Alison to think maybe she had overstepped some kind of boundary or something and quickly let go of Emily's hands.

''Oh Em, I'm _so_ terribly sorry. I didn't really mean that. I mean, I did because I really really like you but I didn't mean to go that fast because we aren't even a couple. Yet, I mean, right? And I don't want to force you into doing something you're still not ready for so I'm deeply sorry for trying-'' Alison didn't get to finish her stuttering due to Emily's lips on her own.

''Hey.'' Emily said stroking the blonde's cheek as they separated. Alison still had her eyes closed. ''Look at me''.

Once Alison had opened her eyes and the brunette was sure she was listening she started to talk. ''Of course I want to do that sort of things with you. It's just that…''

''What is it, Em?'' Alison asked concerned.

''Does it mean I'll have to sext you?'' Emily joked.

''Fuck you, Emily Fields!'' Alison said hitting playfully the brunette on the arm. ''You scared me to death! I was scared I had done something wrong or you didn't want me.''

Emily grabbed Alison's hands and inched closer to her so her noses were touching.

''Of course, I want you, you silly.'' She pecked her lips. ''It's me who doesn't want to push you into doing something you may not be ready for. I mean, have you done this before? Being with a girl?''

''Um… Well, not exactly…'' Alison said avoiding the brunette's gaze.

''What do you mean 'not exactly'?''

''Well, I have been with myself.'' The blonde hinted hoping Emily would catch on. As soon as she did Emily laughed.

''Oh, have you _really_? Tell me everything about it then.'' Instead of replying, Alison hit Emily's arm again.

They then spent a couple of minutes just staring at each other lovingly until Alison decided it was enough and got up, helping Emily to get up too.

''What are you…?'' Emily was cut off by Alison's lips.

The blonde guided the brunette towards the bed until she flopped down. Once she did, she straddled Emily's thighs.

''Enlighten me then.'' Alison said seductively on Emily's ear.

''Really, Ali?'' Emily laughed. ''You're trying to seduce me with a Fifty Shades of Grey quote?''

''Oh, just shut up and kiss me.''

Emily turned them around so she was the one straddling Alison. They started to kiss passionately and Emily started to stroke the blonde's thighs, earning a moan from the amateur. When Emily pulled away to look into Alison's eyes she saw her eyes had turned dark from the desire that had started to grow in her.

Alison's eyes wandered Emily's semi-naked body and licked her lips.

''Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Please.'' Emily said looking into Alison's eyes. She didn't want to go too far in case Alison had a second thought and wanted to stop.

Alison, unable to form any coherent sentence, just nodded.

Emily resumed kissing and running her hands up and down the blonde's thighs. Alison's quite moans in the brunette's mouth told her she was doing it correctly, just the way Alison wanted it. She then proceeded to attach her lips to Alison's neck, kissing her hungrily.

''So, are you enjoying this?'' Emily asked teasingly while cupping Alison's breasts and kissing her neck.

''You're doing a pretty good-'' Alison couldn't finish her sentence because the amazing feeling of the brunette's hands on one of her more sensible spots made her head to go dizzy.

''A pretty good what, sweetie?'' Emily decided to continue with her teasing because she was enjoying this so freaking much.

''Mmmm'' Alison moaned ''Job.''

Emily smirked and lifted slightly the blonde's shirt, silently asking for permission before tossing it somewhere on the room. She kissed a path from Alison's neck towards the valley between her breasts. Her hand went to the blonde's back and Emily stopped her administrations to look the blonde in the eye to ask her in taking her bra off was okay.

Once Alison nodded, Emily wasted no time in throwing it across the room and started to play with the blonde's nipples. After a brief touch, the swimmer was welcomed with a tiny whimper and Alison's breathing started to get more and more shaking. The brunette spent a lot of time kissing every spot of skin she could find.

''Do you want me to stop?'' Once her lips reached the tip on Alison's pants Emily asked as her hands lose rhythm.

At that, Alison's eyes opened wide and she got up so fast it almost got the two of them on the floor. Then, in one agile move, the blonde grabbed Emily's head and smashed their lips together, slamming her tongue in the swimmer's mouth. This action caused Emily's breath to die inside her throat.

''Don't you fucking dare.'' Alison said in a husky voice before she crashed her lips to Emily's once again.

When air became a primary need and much to their disappointment, they had to separate. Alison rested her forehead on Emily's and the brunette's smirk grew even wider.

''I just wanted to make sure this is okay. Besides, I thought you liked to play.'' Emily said while resting her hands on the blonde's hips.

''I'm more than okay and one thing is to play'' Alison said placing one thigh between Emily's legs and moving it higher, making Emily's body to shake in pleasure ''and the other one is to tease''.

Emily couldn't suppress a moan and it was Alison's turn to smirk. Without losing any more time, they kissed again, tongues slipping into each other's mouth, causing both of them to moan.

Somewhere along the way, Alison had managed to get rid of the brunette's bra and, without warning; she cupped Emily's breasts and immediately started to play with her nipples. Emily broke the kiss to title her head back and started to moan really loud.

One of Alison's hands left Emily's breast and instead started to massage the inside of one of her legs.

''Hmpf, I thought you had no experience?'' Emily said in between moans.

''And I don't.'' Alison said smirking and kissing Emily's neck. ''Well, at least not with other people, but I know how to make a girl come.''

She crashed her lips to the brunette's again, only this time the kiss was stronger and needy. They needed each other desperately. Emily placed her hands on Alison's pants and quickly took them off, leaving the blonde in only her underwear. Emily started to kiss one of Alison's breasts while she massaged the other with her hand. Then she repeated the motion on the other breast. Alison's moans were becoming louder and needier so, after Emily asking one more time if it was okay to remove the last piece of underwear and receiving a ''for God's sake, Em, just fuck me already'' as answer, Emily wasted no more time in discarding the blonde's panties and slipping one finger through Alison's clit. Alison cried out in pleasure and had to bite down the brunette's neck to suppress a moan.

Emily started slowly, waiting for Alison to adjust and be comfortable, but as soon as she was, she slipped a second finger and accelerated the pace.

After some minutes where the couple kept with their own tasks – the brunette thrusting two fingers into the blonde and Alison doing her best not to scream because this felt _really_ good and she wanted to scream and shout and let the whole neighborhood know how good Emily was at this – Alison started to feel she was close.

''Em… I'm… I'm going to…''

Emily didn't respond, instead she went even faster and kissed Alison's breasts while saying encouraging words like ''come for me, baby'' or ''it's okay, I got you''.

It wasn't long after when Alison let out a loud (like, really loud) moan coming from the back of her throat and Emily couldn't help but smirk because she made this. She was the one to make the blonde to go all wild. She was the reason of Alison's moans and whimpers.

Alison's eyes stayed shut and the brunette kept kissing her neck over and over again, making sure that the blonde was still in heaven.

Then, when Alison remembered how to breathe again, Emily brought her head to Alison's ear and started to whisper.

''Wanna know what else I can do?''

Alison couldn't form words so, still with her eyes shut, nodded at the brunette. Emily smirked and soon, the hand that had been in Alison's core stopped. The blonde opened her eyes at the speed of light and looked at Emily with a murderous look because she was feeling so good. Emily chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Alison's lips before going lower and lower and planting sweet kisses on the inside of Alison's thigh. As soon as Alison realized what the brunette was about to do, she let out another moan and closed her eyes once again.

Emily then started to lick the inside of Alison's core with her tongue and massage her clit with her thumb. The blonde couldn't hold it any more so she started to moan and whimper louder. Emily continued her job faster and harder and could feel Alison was about to come. Her hand was thrusting and her tongue rapidly found her clit so she started to suck and gently bite on it. Alison's moans and pleadings got louder – if that was even possible – and her body started to lightly shake. Emily bite a little bit harder and, about a second later, Alison came. The brunette, happy to accomplish, licked her fingers and climbed up with the biggest grin on her face.

''So, how was it?'' Emily asked while rising and eyebrow once she was face to face with the blonde.

''Amazing.'' Alison said trying to catch her breath.

Emily smiled and started to close her eyes, ready to fall asleep next to Alison when the blonde's voice distracted her.

''What do you think you're doing?''

''Huh?'' Emily opened one eye.

''You haven't got your turn yet.'' Alison said smirking.

Emily was about to respond that it was okay and that this was about Alison when the blonde started to bite the soft spot on Emily's neck. She wanted to make the brunette feel what she had just felt and it didn't matter how hard she'd have to try.

In a matter of seconds, Emily started to moan quite silently and Alison didn't like that. She wanted the brunette to shout her name. She wanted the brunette to scream and beg for more. She wanted to see Emily pleading.

Although she could never get bored of Emily's neck, she thought the brunette would be dying to get more so without breaking the assault of kisses on her neck she grabbed her breasts and started to play with them. Emily was biting her bottom lip really hard in order to keep herself quiet but Alison knew what she was doing to her. She could perfectly imagine how much the brunette wanted her.

A couple of minutes later, she decided to leave the brunette's breasts and started to run a finger down Emily's chest until she reached her stomach. And she left her hand there, drawing soft strokes on her soft skin.

''Ali… '' Emily started to say between heavy breaths ''as much as I love this, I need more...''

''I know, babe.'' Alison said while crashing her lips to the brunette's again.

Soon, her tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and Emily moaned into Alison's mouth, sending electric waves through her whole body.

Alison's hand started to go down until she reached the brunette's pants. She discarded them faster than Flash would have and hit Emily's most sensible spot, causing the brunette to shut her eyes close She started to massage the outside of Emily's core.

As soon as the brunette realized the blonde wasn't going to continue until she asked for it she dared to open her eyes and meet the intense gaze of the blonde.

'' What do I have to do so you keep going?''

''Just ask for it.'' Alison responded grinning.

'' Ugh, fiiiiine.'' Emily said before placing a hand on Alison's cheek. ''Ali, please, I need this. I need you.''

'' So'' the blonde started to say moving the finger she had in-between Emily's legs really slowly ''what do you exactly want me to do?''

Emily knew that if she didn't say it she wouldn't get it so she closed her eyes and let out a couple of breaths before opening her mouth to speak.

'' I want…I want you to… fuck – She trailed off just as one single finger entered her. Alison's eyes were challenging her to say it and she wouldn't get a relieve if she didn't so she put together all the strength that was left on her as she spoke. ''God, Ali. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't even be able to remember my own name!''

Alison smirked triumphantly and she kissed her and pressed Emily down the mattress.

At the speed of light, Alison went down on Emily and started to lick and kiss and suck everywhere she could, causing the brunette to moan and grab the sheets of the bed as if her life depended on it.

Then, she thrust two fingers inside the brunette and a few moments later, she watched as Emily's back arched and her name fell from the blonde's lips.

She climbed until her head was at the same level as the brunette's and she smirked.

''So, how good was it?''

''Really good.'' Emily responded with her eyes closed and a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

''So…'' Alison asked a little bit nervous. ''Will you be my girlfriend?''

''I thought you'd never asked.'' Emily responded lovingly. ''Wait! Does it mean I'll have to sext you?!''

Alison laughed and hit Emily playfully.

''Shut up, you idiot.'' She said as she leaned in for a kiss. ''And of course you'll have to.''


	6. Chapter 6: Sexting

**Request: I really would like a sexting one shot ;)**

Emily was deep in thought in her English class when she felt her phone beep in her pocket. On the sly, she looked at it just to find a text from Alison.

_Blonde goddess: 'Wanna come to my place after class?_' It was all the text said. Emily smiled and quickly replied.

_Mermaid: 'Okay. Do you want to watch a movie or something?'_

Alison was sitting two rows to Emily's right and the brunette swore she saw the blonde smirking before her phone beeped again.

_Blonde goddess: 'I had something else in mind ;)'_ Emily chuckled to herself and typed a reply.

_Mermaid: 'Oh, do you really? And what would that be?'_ Emily could swear she caught a glimpse of Alison's smirk growing wider.

_Blonde goddess: 'I want to throw you on every single surface on my house and make you come until you can't remember you own name ;)'_

Emily gasped, not expecting such a bold text, and caused a few of her classmates to turn around to look at her.

"Is everything alright, Emily?" Mr Fitz asked slightly concerned. Emily was never one to make noise in class, in fact, she was pretty quiet. At Ezra's comment, Emily blushed and looked at her book, realising she hadn't had been paying attention for the past ten minutes.

"Yes, sorry." The brunette replied. Mr Fitz nodded and proceeded with the lesson. Nobody seemed to notice the little blonde giggling under her breath.  
_Mermaid: 'Fuck you! I almost got caught! What would have happened if he had wanted to look at my phone?'_ Emily typed once she was sure no one was paying attention to her.

_Blonde goddess: 'Oh, please, he doesn't even know you are sexting. Besides, don't act like you're not enjoying this. I saw you squirming in your seat as soon as my last text came. You know I aim to please, Miss Fields ;)'_ Emily rolled her eyes at the text and tried to be quieter as she continued to text.  
_Mermaid: 'Cut out the Fifty Shades of Grey quotes, DiLaurentis. That's not going to make me give into your little game.'_

_Blonde goddess: _'Maybe I just should stop sexting you then and just focus on the lesson...' Emily was about to reply when a second text came in. _'And just withhold sex for a month?' _

This caused Emily to frown. 'Hell no!' She thought. But two could play this game.  
_Mermaid: 'Really? Then I guess it's a bad thing I'm wearing the good lingerie today... Such a waste.'_ As soon as she hit 'send' she saw the blonde swallowing hard and she knew she had said the right thing. So before Ali could have the chance to respond, Emily typed again.

_Mermaid: 'So, does this mean you're not going to make love to me tonight, Ali?'_

'Holy shit' Emily thought. 'Did I just say that? What's happening to me?'

She looked at Alison from the corner of her eye and saw her mouth dropping open slightly, though she recovered quickly.

_Blonde goddess: 'No, Emily. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck… hard. Secondly, there's still a class taking place, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills.'_

Emily smiled and shook her head slightly. It looked like Alison was really into Fifty Shades... She saw Alison anxious biting her lip waiting for the brunette's reply.

_'I'd like to bite that lip of yours'._ Emily typed.

She then watched intently as Alison opened the text and let out a full laugh.

"Do you find Charles Dickens that funny, Alison?" The blonde's head snapped up fast and she was then well aware of the class.

"I, um... No, it's just that I remembered something funny. But I'm sorry for laughing in your class, Mr Fitz. It won't happen again." At that, Ezra nodded again before declaring the class was over. Everybody got up really quick and got ready to leave and so were the couple who wanted to get their hands all over each other's bodies when Mr Fitz's voice prevented them from leaving.

"Emily, Alison." At that they both turned their heads around. "I'd like a word with the two of you, please."

"Yeah, sure." Alison was always the first one to talk. Emily simply nodded.

"I know what you were doing earlier." Ezra said seriously. "During my class."

Since Alison was way better at talking, Emily looked at her, hoping the blonde had some good comeback.

"Huh?" The blonde said. '_Awesome comeback there, Ali'._ Emily thought.

"Look, usually when I catch a student texting in class I force them to read it out loud for the whole class to hear." Emily swallowed hard. "But since I realised yours wasn't common texting, I let it go." Both girls were petrified, neither of them knew what to say. They didn't think they would be caught that soon. I mean, for God's sake, it was the first time ever they sexted and the first time Emily used her phone in class.

"But" Ezra's voice caught their attention once more. "I'll have to give you detention."

"What? That's not fair!" Alison protested.

"What's not fair, Alison, is that I'm trying to teach you all something important and you act like it's some boring thing. Besides, you should be thanking me I didn't force you to read those texts out loud."

Alison was about to protest again when Emily decided it was time to interfere.

"We're sorry. It won't happen again. It was a one-time thing."

Ezra looked at Emily and relaxed. He knew he could talk to her without worrying about her ripping his head off. Alison, though... That was a whole different thing.

"You'll have to stay one hour in the detention room. I'm sorry girls; I'm just doing my job."

Before any of them could open their mouths a tiny brunette barged in the class.

"Hey, are you ready to g-? Oh, hi Emison!" Aria greeted walking until she was standing next to the girls and in front of their teacher.

"What did you just call us?" Alison asked confused.

"Emison." Aria stated as if it was the more normal thing in the world. "It's a nickname for both of you. You know, the first part of Em's name and the last of yours. We all call you that."

Emily chuckled and Alison raised an eyebrow as in asking 'why the fuck am I finding out this now?'

''Who is 'we all'?'' Alison asked clearly interested in the new discovery.

"So" Aria said returning her attention back to Ezra and completely ignoring the blonde. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" He said collecting the few things he had around the desk. "See you tomorrow, girls? Alison let it go for now and she and Emily nodded and said their 'good byes' and 'have fun' to Aria.

"He's crazy if he thinks we'll be stuck here in detention." Alison said as soon as the couple had left the room.

"Ali, I'm not getting into trouble just because you can't hold it in your pants." Emily said raising an eyebrow.

This caused Alison to open her mouth because she was not expecting any resistance from her girlfriend.

"So" Alison said pouting "does this mean I'm not going to get laid?"

Emily chuckled before yanking the blonde by her hand and dragging her body incredibly close to the blonde's. She inched closer so she could whisper in her ear.  
"Yes, you are. I want you sore, baby." She murmured, and she bit her earlobe. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been there." The brunette said massaging the inside of the blonde's thigh. "Only me. You are mine. "

"When did you watch the movie?!" Alison whispered-moaned while she grabbed Emily's hips so she could hold her in place. She was so turned on at this point.

"Oh, I haven't. I read the book" she said planting kisses along the blonde's neck "which is _way more_ explicit." And then she bit a soft spot.

Alison knees started to bend and she had to let go Emily's hips in order to keep herself steady on Ezra's desk.

Suddenly Emily pulled away and grabbed her bag, which at some point had slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. She smirked at the blonde when she heard her heavy breathing and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Where...?"

"Detention, remember?" Emily smiled sweetly and winked.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me like that, Fields!" Emily winked again and walked away.

_Blonde goddess: 'I cannot believe you, Emily Fields!'_ It's first text Emily got just as she was about to enter detention class.

_Mermaid: 'Don't be such a drama queen!'_ She quickly replied.

As she pushed the door open she was glad there were just a couple of kids there and a teacher who didn't seem to care a lot about what those students were doing. Emily smiled at herself, thinking that maybe now she could tease Alison.

_Blonde goddess: 'I'm not being a drama queen! But you can't just kiss me like that and make me all frustrated just to leave me clinging for more. I wanted you to fuck me right there and then!'_ Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled.

_Mermaid: 'God, Ali. You're so romantic.'_

_Blonde goddess: 'I can't believe you really went to detention instead of being with your girlfriend.'_

_Mermaid: 'And I can't believe you're not here with me.'_

_Blonde goddess: 'Yeah, well, I had better things to do.'_ Harsh. Auch.

_Mermaid: 'Really? And what would those things be?'_

_Blonde goddess: 'If you really cared you would be here with me.' Auch x2_

_Mermaid: 'Come on, Ali! You can't be seriously that mad at me!'_

_Blonde goddess: 'My panties are SOAKING because I truly thought I would get some sex!'_ Emily laughed and shook her head.

_Mermaid: 'Really? On Mr Fitz's desk? Wow, so romantic and private, babe.'_

Emily put her phone on her pocket, not expecting a reply and already picturing Alison rolling her eyes at her text.

"No phones allowed during detention." The teacher spoke up all of a sudden looking directly at Emily, who just nodded. Seeing as she had a whole hour to kill, the brunette thought that maybe she could catch up with the lesson she missed texting Alison so she got her book and picked up from where she left.

After reading a couple of pages, a note hooked on the next chapter caught her eye. She made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to her and when she was satisfied, she unfolded the note.

_'I want you so bad ;) -Ali'_ 'The fuck?! 'Emily thought. 'When did she put that in there?! '

_Mermaid: 'The fuck is the note?'_ Emily texted Alison.

_Blonde goddess: 'So reading is more important than being with your girlfriend, huh? I see how it is.'_

It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes before resuming writing.

_Mermaid: 'When did you put that in there?'_

_Blonde goddess: 'A couple of days ago' _Alison simply replied.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. It had been there for over two days and she just saw it now?!

_Mermaid: 'And what if I dropped by accident the book and the note flew for someone to see?'_

_Blonde goddess: 'I'd pay to see their reaction then.'_

The brunette shook her head and put her phone in her pocket once more, next to the note. Emily opened the book again and picked up from where she left. It hadn't past two minutes when her phone vibrated again. The brunette decided to ignore it, seeing as she had 40 minutes to kill. After five minutes or so her phone beeped again. Emily rolled her eyes, let out a sigh and grabbed her phone.

_Blonde goddess: 'Are you still coming over? '_

_Blonde goddess: 'Don't ignore me, Fields! '_

Emily rolled her eyes at Alison for being such a drama queen again and typed a reply.

_Mermaid: 'I'm in detention over here, remember, babe? '_

_Blonde goddess: 'Don't ignore my question! Are you coming?'_

Emily glanced over the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking at her and quickly sent another text.

_Mermaid: 'Well, the least I'm expecting next time I see you is to come ;)'_

_Blonde goddess: 'Hmm, so you can sext...'_

The brunette smiled knowing she had said the right thing.

_Mermaid: 'When I'm in the mood.'_

_Blonde goddess: 'I'll get the bed ready, babe.'_

_Mermaid: 'I thought we were going for all the available surfaces on your house? ;)'_

_Blonde goddess: 'God only knows how much you're turning me on right now…'_

"Okay, kids." The teacher said looking at the students. "Detention is over. You can leave now."

_Mermaid: 'See you in a few minutes, love.'_

_Blonde goddess: 'See ya ;)'_


	7. Chapter 7: The password

**Request: A funny idea is Alison freaking out after Emily changes the password she uses for an online videogame.**

The blonde was the first one to open her eyes on that sunny Saturday. She smiled contently as she turned around to face the sleepy brunette, who had her arm around the blonde's waist.

''Morning, beautiful.'' Alison whispered while she tugged a strand of brown hair behind Emily's ear.

''Hmpf, let me sleep some more.'' Emily grunted and turned around.

As Emily moved, the sheet rolled a little bit down and let the brunette's naked back uncovered. Alison smirked and proceeded to kiss every inch of Emily's back.

''But it's ten o'clock already, love.'' More kisses. ''We have to get breakfast ready.''

''How about _you_ get breakfast started and call me downstairs once it's ready to be eaten?'' Emily said with her eyes still closed.

''I can't believe how lazy you can be sometimes.'' Alison laughed. Emily didn't move an inch. ''Okay. But don't get used to treating me like a maid.''

Alison jumped out of the bed and put on some shorts and a T-shirt before running downstairs. Little Emily felt asleep at some point.

''EMILY FREAKING FIELDS!'' It was the sound of her girlfriend yelling and the angry footsteps approaching the door what finally woke Emily up.

''Hmm?'' Emily asked raising her head and cracking an eye open.

''What on Earth did I do to deserve such punishment?!'' Alison said launching herself on the bed and looking at her girlfriend threateningly.

''What are you talking about?'' Emily said sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

''I can't get into my account on Star Wars, the Old Republic because _someone,_ who is more than likely you, changed the damn password!'' Alison's neck vein was starting to show and her face was getting redder as time passed. Emily knew right away this was serious business for the blonde.

''You mean that stupid videogame? I thought that was Alex's account! And Spencer and Toby specifically told us she was grounded. I wanted to prevent her from playing.'' Emily explained as quietly as she could in front of the hyperventilating blonde.

''How could you mistake her account with mine?!'' Alison whined. ''I have an awesome nickname! Which is way better than hers.''

''Yeah, you're right, because 'Supervillain of the terror' is not childish at all.'' The brunette laughed. ''I should have known right then it was you.''

If laser could come out of Alison's eyes, Emily is sure she would be dead by now. Alison was breathing really fast and had her fists clenched tightly. The brunette took that chance to appreciate the blonde's appearance: Alison's hair was a total mess and the brunette wasn't a hundred percent sure but just enough to think Alison had been tugging at her hair in a desperation attack. Also, her clothes were a little bit out of place, meaning she had been wrinkling them. Emily had to admit that, if it weren't for the fact that her girlfriend was trying to kill her with her gaze, she looked pretty hot.

''Fields'' Alison said sternly ''you better give me the damn password right now or I swear to God I'll end you.''

''You know'' Emily started to say while steadying herself on her elbows ''anytime I'll be thinking of why I am so attracted to you, I'll think of this moment right now. You are so romantic it's hard to overcome you.'' Emily ended smiling.

Alison was tired of this bullshit and in one swift move she straddled Emily and pinned her hands above her head.

''I'll start threatening you if you don't cut out this sick game.'' Alison's eyes were throwing daggers.

''I thought the threats had started a while ago.'' Emily stated. ''Besides, _this_ is the exact opposite of what I think a real threat looks like.''

''Oh, sweetie, you haven't seen shit yet.'' Alison said inching her head closer to the brunette's.

Though Alison was crazy angry, Emily was quite enjoying the show. She had always found amusing the way her girlfriend could be a drama queen sometimes.

''Tell. Me. The. Damn. Password.'' Alison demanded for the thousandth time.

''Or what?''

''Do you remember how I was supposed to make breakfast? Well, give the damn password to me or you won't eat a thing all day.'' Alison chimed. 'Okay, that was pretty cruel.' Emily thought.

''Is that game seriously more important than the fact that your girlfriend may starve to death?'' Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

''Oh, I'm crazily pissed at you right now, Fields. You don't really want me to answer to that…''

Emily thought maybe it was time to stop playing with the little blonde and actually tell her the 'damn password'.

''Okay, fine, you win.'' Emily declared rolling her eyes. Alison smiled triumphant but still didn't move from her 'strategical position', as she would call it. ''_Pancakes1234_.''

''Really?'' Alison raised both eyebrows. ''And you thought my nickname was childish.''

''I still think it is.'' Emily smiled while she felt Alison's hands letting go of her arms. ''But I'll repeat what I said earlier: I thought that was Alex's account!''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.''

Alison took a full sprint to get to the couch and keep playing her game while the brunette just shook her head at the blonde's antics and put on some clothes before joining her on the living room.

She had to admit, even though Alison went crazy for the videogame, she looked really cute. Her tongue was in between her teeth and she had this determined look fixed on her eyes. Her hair was still a mess and her clothes were… well, at least she still had them on. Emily smiled at the blonde and at herself for being so lucky to be with her and be able to call her 'hers'.

She kissed the blonde's cheek and got up to, for once and all, get breakfast ready. She put some food on a tray and carried it to the living room. She lied it down on the coffee table and started to eat while looking at Alison playing. Once the blonde was satisfied with her progress on the game, she paused it and turned to her girlfriend.

''I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch.'' She said totally embarrassed. ''I lost my nerves and took it on you.''

''It's okay.'' Emily tried to say.

''No, it's not!'' Alison cut her in. ''I yelled at you, threatened you, pinned you down… I'm sorry, Em.''

Alison looked apologetically at the brunette. Emily smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to kiss her.

''I promise I won't ever talk to you about the game again. You won't ever have to hear a thing about it again.''

''Actually'' Emily interfered ''could you teach me how to play?'' She asked unsure.

Alison's face lighted up instantly. ''Of course! Yes!''

And they spent the whole morning just to get Emily to learn the whole videogame name, then the whole afternoon to teach her how to use the controls and the night laughing about all the times Emily had cursed throughout the day.


	8. Chapter 8: The Frisbee story

**Request: You should do a one-shot where Alison gets Emily off with the other three girls in the room, that would be super amazing!**

''Come oooon! It'll be fun!'' Hanna insisted.

''I don't know, Han. I don't really feel like going out tonight.'' Alison replied whining.

''Don't be a party pooper! Emily, Aria and Spencer have already agreed.'' At that, Alison raised an eyebrow and looked at Hanna quizzically.

''I'm not! Wait. Em agreed?''

''Well'' Hanna said shrugging ''I haven't asked her yet but I know she will.'' Alison laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

''Besides'' Hanna kept leading the conversation ''since when do you prefer staying home than having a girls night?''

''Since last time I had a 'girls night' with you we ended up getting arrested?' Alison grunted, though she couldn't help but supress a tiny smile.

''Hey!'' Hanna protested. ''How was I supposed to know there were gonna be people home?''

''Because!'' Alison said raising her voice. ''_Everybody_ is home at 4AM, Hanna''

''Well, excuuuuuse me for trying to have fun while you're all too preoccupied with your damn paperwork!'' Hanna said throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

''We are in Senior year! We have homework and projects and exams and tons of things to do instead of getting drunk and _arrested_!'' Alison argued back frowning. She didn't want to remember that awful night. Well, it hadn't started so bad but they ended up getting arrested so…

''For God's sake, Ali!'' Hanna stopped in her tracks. ''You didn't have to follow me if you didn't want to. Nobody asked you to.''

''Well, excuse me from trying to save your ass! Besides, I didn't want to be left alone in the middle of the street at night.'' She defended crossing her arms.

Hanna was ready to rip the blonde's head off. Her face was red, the vein in her neck inflated and her nostrils more opened than they normally were. Alison, on the other hand, has her arms crossed in front of her chest, meaning she was in defensive mode, and furrowed brows. The atmosphere around them was more than tense and ready to blow up at any given minute.

''You guys!'' Aria barged in. Emily and Spencer were right behind her, approaching the two blondes as fast as they possibly could.

''What's going on?'' Spencer tried to reason.

''Ali'' Emily whispered softly. That, though, didn't catch the blonde's attention.

''Blondie over here is blaming _me_ for getting arrested last time we went out.''

''Ugh'' Spencer said looking at the ceiling and closing her eyes in exasperation ''not the fucking Frisbee story again.''

''Wait. Rewind that a little bit for me'' Emily asked clearly confused. ''Who got arrested? And when the hell did that happen?''

''Little blondie.'' Hanna answered bitterly. ''Oh.'' She exclaimed as she suddenly seemed to realise. ''She didn't tell you, did she?''

Hanna shot an accusing look at Alison while Alison herself was feeling a little uncomfortable.

''Alison? Care to explain?'' Emily folded her arms as she angled her body to be fully standing looking directly at the blonde.

Alison didn't fail to notice the change in her girlfriend's tone and felt really vulnerable all of a sudden.

''Barbie got arrested too!'' Alison protested.

''Who?'' Emily was beyond confused at this point.

''She meant Hanna.'' Spencer explained.

''And why did you say 'Frisbee story' before?'' The brunette asked accusingly at Aria and Spencer. ''Wait. You knew?!''

''Maybe?'' Little Aria answered.

''God, guys.'' Emily said throwing her hands in the air desperately. ''I can imagine why Alison wouldn't tell me. _Hell_, I even can understand why Hanna wouldn't either. But you two?''

''It wasn't our call.'' Aria said shrugging.

Emily was about to charge against her again when Spencer stood in between hers and Emily's body.

''Hey, don't pin this on Aria.''

''They're right.'' Alison finally interfered. ''Don't accuse them. It should have been me who told you. I'm sorry, Em.''

''Okay, so what happened?'' Emily asked softer this time.

''Why don't we discuss this over drinks tonight?'' Hanna proposed. ''I can't handle having this conversation again without a vodka soda on my hands.''

''Me either.'' Spencer and Aria said grunting in unison.

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at Alison who just shrugged. The brunette decided to let it go by now but she was determined to get answers.

''Cool'' Hanna said smiling. ''Then I'll see you all at 9pm at Pebbles?''

They all nodded and parted their different ways, since classes were already over.

Before any of them could realise, it was already 8pm so all five girls put some cute clothes on and headed to the new pub that had opened a few months ago.

''I'll have a vodka soda.'' Spencer ordered as soon as she took a seat next to Aria.

''Me too, please.'' Hanna called after Spencer.

''A margarita for me, please.'' Aria said smiling at the waiter.

''A sex on the beach for me.'' Emily ordered.

''Another one for me, please.'' Alison said right after Emily.

Once they all had their drinks in front of them, the swimmer wasted no time in asking for the 'Frisbee story'.

''I don't think they've drank enough yet to tell you about that, Em.'' Spencer responded laughing.

''But I want to know the reason my girlfriend and my best friend got arrested in the middle of the night _and_ why I'm finding this out several weeks later.''

''You're talking as if we've been keeping this from you for months!'' Hanna protested. ''It has been just a couple of weeks.''

Alison knew Emily was annoyed at her for not telling her this sooner and herself. Finding something about your partner from your friends is usually the worst. The blonde didn't know how to cope with that so she did what she did best: tease.

While Spencer was talking about some new boring discovery they showed the other day on National Geographic, Alison slid a hand to rest on Emily's upper thigh. At that unexpected action, Emily chocked on her drink and Alison had to stifle a laugh.

''Are you alright, Emily?'' Aria asked concerned.

''Yes, it's just that what Spencer said shocked me.'' Emily said lying. ''Wow… A new reptile species found? That's amazing.''

''I know, right?'' Spencer exclaimed amused.

She then proceeded with her super amazing story about the snake or beetle or the fuck that was while Alison's hand was slowly getting higher and higher. Alison stopped middle thigh and started to massage the spot there, never taking her eyes off of her three friends in front of her. Spencer kept on talking while Hanna kept on interrupting her and trying to correct something she thought Spencer had said wrong when she actually hadn't. Poor little Aria was just doing her best to concentrate and keep up with Spencer's speech. Meanwhile, Alison's hand slid again until it was resting on the inside of Emily's legs and massaged random spots on her left thigh.

All of a sudden Alison's phone beeped, indicating that she had received a text.

_Mermaid: 'The fuck r u doing?!'_

Alison smirked widely and mentally congratuled her girlfriend for actually managing to type a text without her noticing.

_Blonde goddess: 'What? U r not enjoying it?'_

_Mermaid: 'STOP.'_

Alison's smirk grew even wider if that was possible and put her phone in her purse, completely ignoring the brunette. Once her attention returned to the table in front of her, she realised the topic of the conversation had changed.

''What do you mean I wouldn't look hot in red?!'' Hanna exclaimed.

''I'm just saying it's not the best hair colour you could get.'' Spencer shrugged as Aria agreed with her.

''I could dye my hair purple and I'd still look hot!'' Hanna protested.

''You definitely would, Barbie.'' Alison laughed.

''Shove your sassy remarks up your ass, Blondie.'' Hanna shot back trying to hide a smile. That only caused Alison to laugh harder. They had this love-hate relationship but even though neither of them would admit it, they deeply cared about each other.

''What do you think, Aria?'' Hanna asked turning her attention to their tiniest friend.

As Aria elaborated a response about art and colours and styles and Hanna interjected all the time with 'what the fuck does that have to do with hair?' or 'okay, someone translate what she's saying because I'm not getting any of it', Alison pushed her hand until it rested on Emily's panties. The brunette's breath hitched and she tried to hide it with a cough that (surprisingly) seemed to work because nobody payed any attention to her. Or maybe they were just too deep into conversation.

As Emily grabbed her drink to take another sip, Alison set the brunette's underwear aside and pushed two fingers inside of her. This time, Emily fully chocked and coughed for a good two minutes until she could breathe properly again. Alison didn't move her fingers an inch during the whole time.

''Again?'' Aria asked worried looking at Emily. ''Are you sure you're alright?''

''Yeah. I just remembered something funny and chocked.'' She lied again.

''Really? Tell us about it then.'' Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

''Umm, I don't know…'' Emily stuttered. Alison looked amused at her girlfriend while head was resting on one of her hands as the other one was starting to move inside of Emily.

''Come on!'' Spencer chimed. ''I'm sure we'll love it.''

''Yeah, okay.'' Emily said clearing her throat. 'Why did I do to deserve this?' She thought while she tried to come up with some super funny story to cover up her second lie of the night. ''So, there was this girl in my swim team and she hmpf…'' Emily tried her hardest to supress a moan just as Alison hit the sweet spot she knew made Emily go crazy.

''Emily you don't have to pretend to be alright with us if you're in pain or anything'' Spence said worried. ''I've got ibuprofens on my purse if you want one.''

''No, no.'' She said quickly recovering. ''Totally fine.'' She said smiling. ''So, this girl said she could be underwater for more time than me and we decided to have a competition. We both submerged at the same time and after hmpf…'' She cried out again.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and even _Alison _looked at her with worried expressions on their faces. Obviously, Alison was faking because she was having so much fun messing with her girlfriend.

''I have to go to the bathroom'' Aria excused herself.

''I'll go with you.'' Spencer said following.

Seeing an opportunity, Emily grabbed her drink and swallowed the remains in one gulp.

''Actually'' she said looking at Hanna ''could you bring me another one, please?''

''Why? You're too lazy to go get one yourself?'' Hanna asked raising an eyebrow.

''Pleeeease?'' Emily pouted.

''Ugh, fiiiiine.'' Hanna grabbed Emily's glass and got up.

As soon as she was out of sight Emily turned abruptly to Alison.

''What?'' Alison asked faking innocence.

''Don't 'what' me! What are you doing?!''

''Giving my girl some stress relief.'' She said matter-of-factly kissing the brunette's neck. She was going to go for the lips when all three girls returned.

''Wow, can't leave you two alone even for two minutes, huh?'' Spencer said laughing.

Alison and Emily cleared their throats as Hanna asked Emily to continue with her story. The brunette took a large sip of the drink the blonde had just brought her and collected all of her self-control so she could focus and ignore the way Alison's magic fingers were doing wonders to her.

''We submerged at the same time and after one minute she got out, meaning she lost. So when I got out and asked if that was all she could do, she told me she had swallowed like _a lot_ of water and that she needed to pee so badly and ran to the toilets.'' Emily explained. ''She was taking so long and we needed her so we could practice races so we went looking for her. When we found her, she was still peeing and we had to wait right outside the bathroom for three minutes, guys. She was peeing for three minutes straight!''

All girls burst out in a fit of giggles and Emily was quite proud of herself for being able to explain the whole story without moaning or screaming Alison's name for the whole pub to hear.

''So'' Emily said once they all calmed down ''it's your turn now for the 'Frisbee story'.''

''Okay, okay.'' Hanna said throwing her hands up in defeat. ''I guess it's only fair.''

''So, remember that Saturday night when I wanted to do a girls night so badly?'' Hanna asked. After they all nodded she resumed to speak. ''Okay, so Aria wasn't able to make it because she had to go to some art gallery shit with Ezra''

''Hey!'' Aria interfered. ''It was not a shit, it was actually pretty interesting.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Hanna said dismissing her with her hand. ''Spencer had to study for her Spanish test and Emily was home not feeling well so that left us with me and Blondie.'' They all nodded again, already knowing that part of the story.

''I wanted to go so badly that I dragged Alison with me, even though she kept saying she should have staying taking care of Emily and blah blah.''

''It's what I should have been doing!'' Alison said feeling guilty for not being able to be with her girlfriend when she was feeling sick. Emily was about to tell her that it was okay when Alison's fingers twisted in a way that made her eyes shut for a brief moment.

''Anyway'' Hanna proceeded ''we took a little too much to drink and Blondie here found a Frisbee on the ground. She wanted to throw it away but I was like 'hell no!' so we kept it and kept drinking. After A LOT of persuasion, Blondie finally agreed to play with me.''

''And I hate to admit it but it was pretty fun.'' Alison said while the power in her hand increased, making Emily's body to start to shudder.

''But, by accident, the Frisbee got out of control and broke a window in someone's house. Blondie wanted to let it go but I told her that we wouldn't leave 'Jimmy' behind!''

''Wait'' Emily said trying to sound as steady as she could ''Who's Jimmy?''

''She named the damn Frisbee.'' Spencer said laughing and shaking her head.

''So'' Hanna continued ignoring all the laughs she was getting ''No soldier gets left behind, so we kind of broke into the house to find him.''

'_'__Him_.'' Aria repeated mockingly. ''It should be an 'it' not a 'him'.

''Would you all shut up already? I'm trying to create a scenario here!'' Hanna complained. ''So, at first, Blondie didn't want to come with me''

''Of course I didn't want to come with you!'' Alison cut in. ''I knew we would get in trouble.''

''Well, but you _did_ follow me.'' Hanna said looking sternly at Alison. ''And so we got arrested for breaking into somebody's house.'' She finished as she took a sip from Emily's drink.

''Good news is'' she said while she took her phone out and scrolled through her gallery ''Jimmy's safe and sound and at my place!''

''I still can't believe you decided to keep it _and_ take a photo of it.'' Alison said shaking her head.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna soon found another 'interesting topic' to talk about and went deep into conversation, ignoring the couple in front of them.

Alison took that as her signal and started to move her hand super-fast until she felt the brunette was almost on the edge. Emily, knowing she was almost there, grabbed the sheets on the table until her knuckles turned white and bit her lip as hard as she could as she came hard on Alison's hand.

The blonde smirked as soon as she felt Emily hitting her release and slowly took her hand out. The brunette was breathing fast and once she dared to look up she caught a glimpse of the blonde sucking her fingers clean. She quickly took her phone out and typed a text.

_Mermaid: 'My place. NOW.'_

Alison smirked as she saw the text and told her friends it had already been quite a night and that she was heading home. Emily then offered Alison a ride home so it wouldn't look a lot suspicious that they were leaving alone. The blonde obviously accepted and they left, leaving Hanna, Aria and Spencer still arguing about God knows what.

As soon as Emily parked the car and they got inside the brunette's house, the both of them felt their phones beep. They checked it in case it was something important only to find a text from Hanna and a picture attached.

_Barbie: 'Don't think we don't know what you two were doing, you dirty little bitches.'_ Alison opened the picture and laughed as she saw the three of them making obscene gestures with their hands and mouths.

She tossed her phone aside and crashed her lips to Emily's, already promising her two more orgasms, minimum.


	9. Chapter 9: Not another truth or dare!

**Can you please write a truth or dare where Spencer dares Emily to striptease Ali?**

**Another funny idea is Hanna working with Emily to shave Alison's head as a prank.**

(As you can see, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. So I hope you enjoy it!)

''I'm 80% sure I'm going to fail this damn test.'' Hanna pouted banging her head against her locker.

''Come on, Han. I'm sure you didn't do that bad.'' Emily said trying to cheer her friend up.

''Em, I even misspelt 'Hitler'!''

''How did you spell it then?'' Spencer asked confused as she tried to catch up with them.

''With a 'Y'.'' Hanna replied still hitting her head. Emily saw Spencer from the corner of her eye stifle a laugh and she also had to stifle one of her own.

''Where are Aria and Alison, by the way?'' Spencer asked trying to change the topic.

''Alison texted me a while ago saying she had to talk to her teacher about a grade and I think I saw Aria heading to the bathroom like five minutes ago.'' Emily responded. Spencer nodded and Hanna just kept trying on breaking her skull or something.

''Han, honey'' Spencer said in a very uncharacteristically way ''it's not the end of the world. I'm sure you'll do great next time. You know, I could even help you if you want.''

Hanna, who at some point had started crying with neither of Spencer or Emily noticing, turned around and nodded eagerly at the brunette. Spencer smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

''Wow, Aria is really changing you.'' Hanna said wiping a tear away.

''What-what do you mean?'' Spencer asked petrified.

''Oh, come on, Hastings! Don't act like you don't know!'' Hanna pouted adorably. ''We already know you two have something going on.''

''What? No!'' Spencer quickly said. Then she turned her attention to the other brunette. ''You think so too?''

Emily shrugged. ''I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't tell us right away.''

''Guys!'' Spencer said well aware of the situation now. ''There's _nothing_ going on between me and her.''

''Between you and who?'' Alison asked as she approached their friends. ''Hi, babe.'' She greeted her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips.

''Hi, sweetie.'' Emily responded lovingly throwing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her close to her body.

''We were talking about Aria and Spencer.'' Hanna informed the blonde.

''Oh! Are they out already?'' Alison asked excitedly while she grabbed her girlfriend by her waist.

''What? No!'' Spencer argued. ''I don't know from where you all get those ideas from, but we don't like each other that way!''

''I could make a list if you want.'' Hanna said calmly. It looked like she had completely forgotten about her test. ''You're _always_ together-''

''So are Emily and Alison.'' Spencer cut in.

''See? Bad example there, Hastings. Those two over here'' Hanna said pointing at the couple ''are already dating, so your point is not valid.''

''Spencer, it's in the little things where we really see it.'' Emily reasoned.

''Such as…?'' Spencer kept pushing.

''You look at Aria the same way I looked at Emily even _before_ we started dating.'' Alison explained shrugging.

''See? That over there'' Hanna said proudly pointing at Alison ''is a nice and valid example. Nice one, Blondie!''

''Ugh'' Spencer grunted in defeat. ''For the last time, nothing is going to happen between me and her, okay?''

''Between who and you?'' Little Aria asked confused as she approached from behind Spencer her group of friends.

Hanna and Alison smirked devilishly at Aria while Emily tried to look anywhere but at Aria, feeling as if they had _maybe_ misinterpreted the signals. Spencer, on the other hand, looked at the little brunette petrified, not knowing what to say.

''Nothing.'' The blondes replied creepily in unison.

''Oh, okay.'' Aria responded calmly.

''Actually'' Alison spoke up ''I think we should have a sleepover tonight.'' She said clapping her hands.

''I agree.'' Spencer realised the change on the subject and quickly agreed, thinking that maybe she wouldn't have to be a hostage with her friends giving her the third degree.

''Sure.'' Aria answered. ''What are we celebrating, though?''

''Not celebrating, actually.'' Hanna said. ''It's so you can all give me gifts and condolences.''

''God, Hanna.'' Spencer rolled her eyes because the blonde could be so dramatic at times. ''It's just a test. No one's died.''

''Hey! My soul died the exact minute I turned that test in.'' She pouted.

''Whose place are we going to?'' Emily asked. ''I would offer mine gladly but we're doing reforms so it's really messy in there.''

''You can come to my place.'' Hanna offered shrugging. ''I mean, it's kind of a tradition by now, right?''

All girls quickly agreed and Hanna told them she would text them the hour once she got home and set everything up. Oddly, all four girls (except for Hanna) spent the afternoon doing homework and studying a little bit. Later, Hanna told them they could come over around 8pm so, like clockwork, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison arrived at 8.01pm at the Marin's household.

''Let's play truth or dare!'' Hanna exclaimed.

''But we didn't bring alcohol tonight.'' Emily stated.

''Besides, last time we played you _all_ were against me and forced me to dance with Emily.'' Alison reproached.

''You didn't exactly complain.'' Spencer laughed raising an eyebrow.

''You won't laugh that much once I force you to do something, Hastings.'' Alison shot back smirking.

And right then Spencer knew she was in for no good. 'It's going to be a long night' she thought.

''Alright then'' Hanna said excited. ''I'll start!''

''No!'' Four voices barged in.

''Um, I take offense.'' Hanna pretended to act hurt but the four girls knew she was more amused than mad.

''Last time you started, two girls ended up hooking up. I'm not getting any chances with you.'' Spencer warned the blonde. ''I'll start.''

Hanna wanted to protest but decided it was better to let it go for now. It would be her turn later so it wouldn't hurt to wait for a few minutes.

''Em'' Spencer called the brunette's attention. ''Truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' Emily said smiling. Last time they played she had to hide her relationship with the blonde from her friends but now that they already knew, she didn't have to fear to choose dare and getting somehow involved with the blonde. It was all under control.

''I dare you to striptease Alison.'' Spencer ordered.

''You mean perform a striptease for her, right?'' Emily asked confused.

''Nope.'' The other brunette smirked. ''I mean _you_ have to get _her_ naked.''

''Um'' the blonde interfered ''that's new.''

''Yeah…'' Hanna was deep in thought considering this new thing Spencer had proposed. ''But let's do it! I want to see Blondie all embarrassed and shy for once!''

Alison shot her a warning glare and got up. Like last time, she asked Aria to play some music and grabbed Emily by her hand, yanking her up to her feet and dragged her to the middle of the circle they were sat into.

A song neither of Emily or Alison could recognise started playing and Emily started to inch closer to the blonde, grabbing her by her waist and running her other hand through the blonde's hair. Her hips were moving to the beat of the song and her eyes fixed on Alison's. Painfully slowly, she grabbed the hem on the blonde's T-shirt and started to lift in up really slowly.

Once that piece of cloth was discarded she turned Alison around and attached her front to the blonde's bare back in the most sensual way possible. Their hips were moving in unison and Alison used this change of positions as an opportunity to grab Emily's neck from behind her to bring her even closer (if that was humanly possible). Emily's hands rested on Alison's hips and her thumbs slid into her pants. Alison let out a heavy breath that only Emily's ear (she was used to the blonde moaning and breathing) could hear. Suddenly and in one motion, Emily spooned her around again and started to kneel in front on Alison really slowly, always looking at the blonde dead in the eye.

When her knees hit the floor, she held the blonde's hips so she could steady herself and brought her lips to kiss Alison's belly button. The blonde had to make use of all her self-control not to fuck Emily right there and then. The brunette, who was really enjoying this, brought her lips to the front of Alison's jeans and undid the button with her teeth. This time, the blonde's moan got louder. She didn't know nor didn't care if any of her friends had heard her. She only had sense for her mermaid.

Emily smirked against Alison's skins and with the help of her hands, helped the blonde to step out of her jeans, leaving her in only her underwear. The brunette kissed a path from the blonde's feet to both her hipbones. Once she was satisfied with her job, she got up, grabbed Alison by her face and kissed her passionately. Alison reacted by holding Emily's hips in place and kissing her back vigorously. Their hips were still moving to the beat of the song. When they separated because they needed air, they took notice of the three pair of eyes looking at them with their mouths wide open.

''Is it me or is it too hot in here?'' Hanna said fanning herself with her hand.

Spencer just shook her head, unable to form any coherent thought and Aria stood there with her mouth still hung open.

''Your turns!'' Alison clapped excitedly once she had fully recovered. ''Aria!''

''I, um… truth?'' She had a little bit of trouble speaking.

''Who from this room would you have sex with?''

''Wow, _boundaries_, Alison.'' Spencer said perplexed.

The blonde just dismissed her with her hand while her look was fixed on the brunette in question.

''I don't know? I never really thought about it.'' Little Aria replied shyly.

''You can think about it now.'' Hanna shrugged. ''If you were offered a thousand dollars just to have sex with one of us, who would you choose?''

Aria scanned the room with her eyes until they landed on a certain brunette who was looking intently at her own hands, not knowing what to do with them or where to put them.

''Spencer.'' She said quietly.

''What?'' The brunette asked, out of trance.

''No'' Aria said shaking her head. ''I mean, I would choose you. I would choose Spencer.'' She said looking at Alison.

The blonde nodded and they kept going with the game, neither of them realising Spencer was thirsty for revenge. It wasn't after a long time that Alison felt asleep. She was peacefully on the floor, oblivious to what was happening around her.

''Emily'' Spence said faking a sweet smile. ''Truth or dare?''

''I'm a little bit tired but I'll go with dare.'' She shrugged.

''Shave Alison's head.'' Spencer said smirking.

''What? No!'' Emily quickly refused.

''Come on! She hasn't done anything that bad yet.'' Spencer whined.

''I know.'' Emily shot back. ''But that's my dare, not hers. Besides, she'll kill when she wakes up.''

''You're no fun.'' The other brunette pouted. ''Come on, even Hanna can help you. It can be a double dare!''

''Hey'' Hanna said to call Emily's attention. ''I'm in if you're in.''

''Are you serious?!'' Emily asked horrified. Were they really going to shave her girlfriend's head just for a game? ''I'm not going to do that.''

''Fiiiiiine.'' Spencer threw her head up in surrender. ''Then just a lock of hair. Enough for her to freak out but not enough so she can't go out the street.''

Emily ran her eyes between Spencer and Hanna desperately. All of a sudden, she turned to Aria, the compassionate one.

''And you're okay with this?''

''She made me make out with Spencer fifteen minutes ago so, I say it's her turn.'' Aria said looking flatly at Alison and smirking.

Emily rolled her eyes and cursed herself for what she was about to do.

''God, may she have mercy on me and save my soul.''

''You're so dramatic.'' Hanna said rolling her eyes. ''Let's get it over with.'' She said grabbing a pair of scissors.

It wasn't long until they finished their job and stepped back to contemplate what Hanna liked to call 'their masterpiece'.

''I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep.'' Aria yawned.

All of them agreed and Emily prayed one more time to the Lord and the Virgin Mary to help her survive the upcoming day.

''MONTGOMERY, MARIN, HASTINGS AND FIELDS!' That was the magic sound all four girls woke up to. ''THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!'' Alison shouted stepping out of the bathroom grabbing her hair and examining it as she approached her still sleepy friends. ''THE FUCK IS THAT?!''

''Good morning, Blondie.'' Hanna laughed.

Aria, Spencer and Emily got up as fast as they could and ran for their lives to the kitchen, hoping to find some safety there.

''Hey! Don't leave me alone with Bagheera!'' Hanna shouted as soon as she realised she had been left alone. ''Protect your queen, you little bastards!'' She screamed as she ran behind the other brunettes.

''Payback is going to be a bitch to all of you.'' Alison said completely mad.


	10. Chapter 10: An alternative porn ending

**Hey I have a prompt: fetus Emison having a sleepover and watching porn. After they were asleep Emily felt Ali's hands tracing patterns on her stomach and up to her breasts and one thing leads to the next and they have sex.**

''I don't really want to do it.'' Emily said crossing her arms in front of her chest, something she did when she felt insecure.

''Come on, Em.'' Alison said setting the laptop on the bed and ignoring the brunette. ''It's not like this will get us in trouble or anything.''

''I don't know, Ali…'' Emily said looking anywhere but at the laptop, where the blonde had started to type frenetically. She didn't want to let the blonde down but, on the other hand, she felt really uncomfortable even with just the idea of what they were about to do. It never mattered what she thought or felt, though, because Alison was always the one to lead everything so she didn't have much of a choice.

''Maybe we should just go to sleep.'' The brunette tried one last time.

''Sht'' Alison whispered. ''I already found it.'' She said excitedly.

Alison's head was blocking the view for the brunette but she didn't make any attempt to look over the blonde's shoulder.

''Here.'' The blonde exclaimed excitedly. She clicked on some link and stepped back so Emily could fully see the screen.

The brunette's eyes opened wider than any time before and the blonde giggled at her friend's dramatic gesture. She took a seat on the bed right next to Emily and hit 'play'.

Two women came on screen. One was a redhead dressed as a teacher, but not an average teacher. She had a colossal cleavage and the possibly the tinniest skirt in the world. She was also wearing glasses and red lipstick (that made her look like a prostitute, Emily noted). The other woman was a brunette and she portrayed the student who needed help desperately and was willing to do _anything_ so she could pass some stupid test.

_''__What is it that concerns you, Miss Mitchell?'' The teacher asked the other woman while she bit a pencil way too seductively._

_''__Oh, you see'' the girl supposed to be Miss Mitchell answered ''I came to ask you if you could perhaps revise my History test. I honestly think'' she whispered seductively ''that I deserve a higher grade, Miss Beale.''_

_''__Oh, is that so?'' The teacher asked rhetorically. ''And what if I say no? How are you going to persuade me?''_

''Now the good stuff will start.'' Alison said smirking. Emily just brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. Anyone who didn't know would think she was watching a scary movie instead of a porno. She didn't say anything, though she wondered why the blonde would choose a lesbian porno instead of a regular one.

_''__I have my methods.'' Miss Mitchell said getting up from her previous spot and inching closer to the redhead._

_''__Oh yeah?'' The teacher smirked. ''Show me then.''_

_Miss Mitchell then attached her lips to the redhead's and they started to kiss fiercely. The student, in a fit of passion, pressed Miss Beale down her desk and straddled her._

''Why are we watching this?'' Emily asked squirming.

''Culture.'' Alison responded shrugging like it was the more obvious thing in the world.

''But why are we watching two women?''

''I did it for you.'' The blonde replied in a _too_ sweet tone. ''I thought you'd be into it.''

''Well, I'm not. Can you, please, shut this off?'' The brunette demanded looking anywhere but at the screen.

''But we won't know if Miss Mitchell gets her grade or not!'' Alison pouted. ''We have to follow the storyline! Come on, two more minutes.''

Emily rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else. She let the blonde win. When Emily's eyes went back to the screen she realised Miss Beale was already in her underwear and Miss Mitchell had took her T-shirt off.

''Well, that was fast.'' Emily murmured not being able to see Alison smirking.

_''__You'll have to make me come hard if you want me revising your grade.'' Miss Beale commanded._

_''__Don't worry.'' Miss Mitchell said discarding the teacher's bra and sucking everywhere she could. ''I fully intend to.''_

_By this point, Miss Beale's moans were loud and needy and Miss Mitchell kept on licking every inch of the ginger's body. Soon, though, the redhead flipped them over so she was the one straddling the brunette and stripping her._

_It was the student's turn to moan and scream now, as Miss Beale went down on her student and started to lick her clit._

Emily watched Alison from the corner of her eye and she could have sworn she saw the blonde squirming on her spot and rubbing her hands as if she didn't know what to do with them. All of a sudden, Alison's head turned around and she locked eyes with Emily. The brunette felt as if she had been caught doing something wrong and before she could say anything or tear her gaze away the blonde smiled kind of sweetly at her. 'That was unexpected' Emily thought. But she decided to ignore it and focus on the remains of the 'film', if you could call it.

_''__Fuuuuck.'' Miss Mitchell screamed as she came hard on Miss Beale's mouth. ''Your turn'' she said as she recovered from her high._

_The brunette flipped them over again and pushed two fingers into the teacher, who cried out in pleasure. She started to move them really fast and put one of the ginger's breasts in her mouth. She kept her administrations for a while but it wasn't long until she came undone all over Miss Mitchell's fingers._

''Okay, can we please sleep now?'' Emily asked while the voices of the porn actresses discussing Miss Mitchell's grade were heard on the background.

''Okay, okay.'' Alison said in defeat.

She shut her laptop off and got undercovers with the brunette. Emily was the first one to close her eyes and drift to sleep. But she was awaked by some strange tickling on her stomach. She opened one eye slowly and saw her shirt had been rolled up, exposing her stomach. The blonde was looking at her stomach transfixed while she drew a random pattern with a finger. Emily at first thought Alison couldn't sleep and she entertained herself with the brunette's skin, so she closed her eyes again and tried to sleep. She had a hard time ignoring the way her body reacted to the blonde's touch, though. But it wasn't until Alison's hand inched higher and higher that she opened her eyes again. 'Is she aiming for my boobs?' Emily though.

''Ali?'' Emily asked. Alison looked like she didn't think she'd be caught this soon. But it was already too late to retrieve her hand so she let it lingering there.

''What are you doing?'' Emily asked sleepily.

''I, um…'' Alison stuttered. ''I wanted to try something.''

Emily raised an eyebrow and waited for Alison to speak up when the blonde inched closer and crashed her lips to Emily.

Before the brunette's brain could process what just happened, Alison straddled Emily and pinned her hands above her head.

''Fuck it, I'm just going to say it.'' Alison whispered on Emily's mouth. ''I'm turned on because of the porn, and I want you so badly.''

As the last sentence left her lips she launched herself on Emily and kissed her again but with much more force.

''Wait, wait.'' Emily said trying to pull away. ''I'm not a sexual toy you can just use and toss away once you're done with. I have feelings, okay? And I like you.'' She said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

The blonde stood silent for one or two minutes until she let out a breath neither of them knew she had been holding.

''I'm in love with you, okay?'' She said nervously. ''That's my way of coping with things. Please now just shut up and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning.'' She pleaded (something Alison rarely did).

Once again Alison's mouth was all over Emily's, kissing her deeply and parting her lips so she could slip her tongue. The brunette decided to get carried away. She would confront this on the morning.

''You look hot.'' Alison whispered as she attached her lips to Emily's neck, earning a moan from the swimmer.

''Ali...'' Emily breathed.

Alison pushed Emily down with force and pressed her body impossibly tight against hers. Roaming hands found the brunette's breasts and started to massage them while her lips, tongue and teeth played with her neck.

Alison wasted no time in discarding the brunette's top and bra before she started to kiss the valley between Emily's breasts. Emily moaned again and Alison couldn't suppress the smirk that adorned her face.

''You know'' Emily said breaking the kiss. ''You can let go of my hands now.''

Alison's eyes travelled up to realize she still had the brunette's arms pinned up above her head.

''Come on'' Emily pouted adorably. ''I want to touch you too.''

Alison thought about it for a moment before she finally let go of the brunette's hands. Suddenly, Emily grabbed the blonde by the waist and flipped them over. This move took Alison completely by surprise but turned her on even more.

''But I wanted to be the one in charge.'' Alison moaned-pouted.

''Maybe later.'' Emily smirked as she started to kiss Alison fiercely.

''I don't know what's gotten into you'' the blonde says between kisses ''but I _love_ it.''

Emily smiled in response and started to stroke the blonde's thighs, earning a moan from the blonde. Alison's eyes looked down at Emily's semi-naked body and licked her lips. The brunette resumed kissing and running her hands up and down the blonde's thighs. Alison's quite moans in the brunette's mouth told her she was doing it correctly, just the way Alison wanted it. She took that as a good signal and attached her lips to Alison's neck, kissing her hungrily.

Alison moaned louder this time and Emily smirked again as she lifted slightly the blonde's shirt, silently asking for permission. As soon as the blonde nodded, Emily threw the shirt somewhere on the room and kissed a path from Alison's neck towards the valley between her breasts. Her hand went to the blonde's bra and unclasped it with one hand.

Emily then started to play with the blonde's nipples. After a brief touch, the blonde shut her eyes feeling really hot all of a sudden. The brunette started to kiss every inch of skin she could find. She went lower and lower until her lips hit the hem of the blonde's shorts. Emily looked at Alison to make sure she was okay with it and as soon as the blonde nodded she undid the clasp and slid them down Alison's legs.

Emily went up to kiss Alison on the lips and the blonde cupped Emily's breasts. She started to play with her nipples as Emily had to break the kiss in order to title her head back and moan.

One of Alison's hands left Emily's breast and instead started to massage the inside of one of her legs through Emily's pants. The brunette opened her mouth to moan again and Alison took advantage of that to crash her lips together. Emily placed her hands on Alison's underwear and quickly took it off, leaving the blonde completely naked. Emily started to kiss one of Alison's breasts while she massaged the other with her hand. Alison's moans were becoming louder and needier so without warning, Emily massaged Alison's clit. Alison cried out in pleasure and had to bite down the brunette's neck to suppress a scream (she didn't want to wake her parents).

After a couple of minutes Emily slid one finger inside of Alison and started slowly, waiting for Alison to adjust and be comfortable. When she was, she slipped a second finger and accelerated the pace. Alison's breath was getting heavier and encouraging Emily to go faster and harder. Emily had one hand in between the blonde's legs and the other one caressing her right breasts while her lips were attached to her neck.

It wasn't long after Alison started to feel she was close.

''Babe… I'm… I'm going to…''

Instead of replying verbally, Emily went even harder and sucked on the blonde's neck with all the passion she had, careful not to leave any mark. Alison let out a loud moan and Emily smirked and silently congratulated herself.

Alison's eyes stayed shut and the brunette kept kissing her neck over and over again, making sure that the blonde was still in heaven. When Alison finally was able to breathe properly Emily lifted her head so she could kiss Alison.

''My turn.'' Alison whispered in Emily's ear as their lips parted.

Emily chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Alison's lips before letting the blonde flip the over. Alison started to go lower and lower as she planted sweet kisses all over the brunette's body. She undressed Emily completely and kissed all the way until she reached the inside of Emily's thighs. As soon as the brunette realised what the blonde was about to do, she let out a moan and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to come.

Alison started to kiss tenderly the inside of Emily's core and massage her clit with her thumb. The brunette couldn't hold it anymore and started to moan and whimper louder. Alison continued faster and harder until she felt Emily was already on the edge. She slipped two fingers inside the brunette and thrusted as her tongue rapidly found her clit and sucked. As Emily's body started to jerk, Alison bit harder and, about a second later, Emily came. The blonde, happy with her job, licked her fingers clean and climbed up with the biggest grin on her face.

''So, how was it?'' Alison asked when she was cuddled with the brunette.

''Better than watching porn.'' Emily was beyond tired and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep at any second.

''Em'' Alison whispered with her head resting on Emily's chest.

''Hm?''

''Will you, um… be my girlfriend?'' She sounded vulnerable and insecure.

Emily smiled and answered 'yes' before snuggling up to her girlfriend and fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11: Playing Wii

**Alison accidentally breaks the flat screen TV with a Wii remote when the five girls are playing a videogame.**

**(It's shorter than I intented it to be but I didn't have much time to write and I wanted to update today so... sorry if it's not really good).**

''Don't go breaking my heart.''

''I couldn't if I tried.''

''Oh, honey if I get restless…'' Hanna sang lively.

''Baby, you're not that kind.'' Aria followed enjoying the song.

''Okay, guys.'' Alison interfered holding her hands up in order to stop their friends from singing. ''I think that's enough.''

''Don't go breaking my heart.'' Hanna said again, this time pouting in Alison's direction.

''You take the weight off me.'' Aria shrugged smiling apologetically.

''oh, honey, when you knock on my door…''

''I gave you my key.'' By now, both Hanna and Aria had started an improvised choreography.

''Ali's right.'' Spencer cut in. ''You two have been singing for the past twelve minutes. Let the rest of us have some fun.''

''Uhh, woo! Nobody knooows it!'' They sang with more force while they danced around Alison, who got up a while ago to stop them.

''When I was down!'' Hanna sang as she jumped on the couch.

''I was your clown!'' Aria followed as she swung her hips.

''Enough!'' Both Spencer and Alison yelled.

''NOBODY KNOWS IT!'' Hanna and Aria sang taking a step closer towards Spencer and Alison.

''STOP IT!'' The other pair responded once they were all face to face.

''RIGHT FROM THE-'' Aria and Hanna stopped singing mid-sentence. ''What the…?'' The asked confused as the four girls turned around just in time to see Emily with the TV wires on her hands.

''I thought it was about time I interfered.'' The brunette spoke up rolling her eyes.

''But, Em!'' Hanna whined. ''We stopped at the best part.''

''I thought 'the best part' had happened like three songs ago.'' Spencer said.

''Spence's right.'' Alison crossed her arms in front of her chest. ''Let's play a different game.''

''But we sounded so good!'' Aria pouted (adorably according to Spencer).

''You did'' Emily said diplomatically ''but I thought I had to interfere before The World War lll took place.''

They couldn't deny the brunette's words. The four girls looked at each other; they knew Em was damn right.

''You're right, babe.'' Alison said turning her attention back to Em.

''So'' Hanna spoke up. ''What do you suggest, Em?''

Emily smiling, knowing she had won, and raised the Wii Sports videogame. The other girls shrugged and agreed, as they knew with that game four could play at the same time.

''How about we start with tennis?'' Aria offered.

The other girls accepted the little girl's idea and decided to play rock-paper-scissors to decide which one of the girls would have to wait until the end of the game to join in.

''Fuck!'' Hanna frowned as she lost. ''That's not fair!''

''Ha! Good luck next time, Han.'' Spencer mocked her.

''But we're in my house! I should be able to play!'' The blonde pouted.

While Hanna complained, Aria set up the game and passed the controllers to Spencer, Emily and Alison.

''Is everybody ready?'' Aria asked checking they all were in position.

''Yes.'' They all chanted in unison.

''Let's do this!'' Alison said excitedly.

The teams they separated in were Emily and Alison (of course) against Aria and Spencer. And, surprise, surprise, they named the teams 'Team Emison' and 'Team Sparia'.

''Get ready to lose, bitches!'' Spencer was competitive as hell and she was dying to win this thing, despite Aria's attempts to tell her to chill.

''You'll bite the dust, bitch!'' Alison shot back. She was as competitive as Spencer when it came down to things like this.

''Yeah, yeah. Just start the game already.'' Hanna said bored from her spot on the couch.

They started and it wasn't long until both Spencer and Alison got lost in the game, both determined to beat the crap out of each other. Little Aria and poor Em just went along and tried to calm things down every time Spencer accused Alison of cheating or Alison insulted Spencer.

Team Emison was one point away from the victory and it was their turn to serve. Alison gathered all of her strength and focused on the ball her Mini-Wii character was holding.

''Say goodbye, bitches!'' Alison laughed looking directly at Spencer.

''I'm sure Em won't fuck you tonight if you keep cursing that much.'' Hanna's comment was all it took to make Alison miss the moment to hit the ball and loose her grip on the Wii controller. This caused the controller to go flying towards the TV screen and break it.

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!'' Hanna shouted getting up and running towards the TV.

Aria, Spencer and Emily stood on their spots with their mouths hung open, unable to move or form any coherent words.

''YOU KILLED THOMAS!'' Hanna was kneeling in front of the TV that was lying on the ground and holding the TV between her arms.

''Wh-who?'' Alison asked petrified. She was horrified for what she did. She didn't mean to break it, it just happened.

''Remember how she named the Frisbee?'' Spencer whispered in Alison's ear. ''Well, she named the TV too.''

''YOU EVIL BITCH!'' Hanna was beyond furious and ready to beat the crap out of the other blonde.

''It… it was an accident!'' Alison said in defence while she started to step back, not wanting to die in Hanna's grip.

''It's okay'' Emily stepped between Alison and Hanna trying to ease the atmosphere.

''IT'S NOT FUCKING OKAY!'' Hanna shouted back cutting the brunette mid-sentence.

''I was going to say that I'll pay for it.''

''Em, babe, you don't have to do that.'' Alison said embarrassed and feeling completely guilty.

''I'll pay half of it.'' Spencer spoke up. ''It was also my fault. I shouldn't have challenged Alison.''

''BLONDIE SHOULD HAVE TIED THE DAMN CONTROLLER ON HER WRIST!'' Hanna said looking at Spencer. Then she turned to Alison to charge against her. ''All Wii controllers have a damn cordon for you to put around your damn wrist, SO SAID CONTROLLER DOESN'T GO FLYING TOWARDS ANY OBJECT.''

''I'm sorry.'' Alison said quietly looking at the floor feeling completely embarrassed.

Hanna realised the way Alison's head was pointing at the floor and changed her tone.

''It's okay. But next time'' she said touching her arm gently. ''we're playing at your house.''


	12. Chapter12: How can I get your attention?

**Maybe you could do one where Emison are just friends at the moment and Em is for some reason mad at Ali so Ali want to get Em's attention and starts to touch and tease Em. But Em stays strong and keeps being mad at her so Ali lays next to Em and starts moaning to get Em hot. And yeah, at the end they're gonna do it.**

''Come on, Em.'' Alison pleaded (something she never did) as she tried to get the brunette's attention. ''You can't be seriously that mad at me.''

''Did you really have to make that comment about Beyoncé's video at Spencer's barn?'' She asked annoyed as she folded her arms in front of her chest and avoided Alison's gaze.

''I already said I'm sorry.'' Alison said defeated. ''What else can I possibly do?''

''You could have kept your mouth shut.'' Emily murmured hoping the blonde would just leave. Having her sat literally four inches away from the brunette on her own bed wasn't helping.

''What?'' Alison thought she had heard it right but Sweet Emily wouldn't say something like that… would she?

''Nothing.'' Emily said shaking her head in defeat.

She looked at Emily in the eye and realised she had really fucked up. Emily's tone of voice wasn't angry anymore; it was bitter, exasperated, _tired_. Of this. Tired of Alison. And, according to the blonde, that was so much worse than Emily insulting her of being actually angry. Quiet Emily meant she was done.

''Em'' Alison whispered trying to reach the brunette's arms. As soon as Emily realised the blonde's intentions she retrieved her whole body and looked away.

''Alison, don't.'' Alison winced at that. Emily only used her full name when she was tired of her bullshit.

There was a moment of silence. Emily clearly didn't want the blonde there, lying on _her_ bed and trying to get her attention, like she always did. But it was obvious that Alison wouldn't leave. She wanted to make things right. For Emily. Because she was the only reason why the blonde wanted to change. Wanted to become a better person.

''It's a defence mechanism.'' The blonde whispered after a while. As soon as she said it, she lowered her gaze and started to pull at her fingers, something she did when she was insecure.

''What is?'' Emily asked trying not to sound _too_ interested.

''This.'' Alison said pointing at the two of them. ''I push away people I care about but the truth is'' she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a brief second ''that I don't push you away, Em. I need you.''

''Then why do you keep making fun of my sexuality?'' The brunette asked cautiously.

''It's… I don't know…'' Alison let out a heavy breath neither of them knew she had been holding. ''I guess it's easier than having to deal with mine.''

At that statement, Emily's head snapped up so fast it could have broken. She looked uncertain at the blonde; not knowing if that was Alison toying with her again or if, for _once_, she was actually telling the truth. Some seconds passed and Alison realised Emily wasn't going to say anything because her mind was in full speed trying to process and analyse those words, so she whispered 'fuck it' and closed the gap between their bodies until her lips made contact with the brunette's.

Once they separated Alison locked eyes with Emily, waiting for a reaction. But the brunette didn't move an inch. 'Come on' Ali thought 'any kind of reaction would be okay. Just let me know you've acknowledged the kiss, Em.'

''Huh?'' Alison let out a heavy sigh. Whether it was of exasperation or relief, Alison herself wouldn't know.

''I like you.'' Alison admitted. ''I've actually liked you for a while. I just didn't have the guts to tell you or to admit it to myself, for that matter. I guess it was so much easier to make fun of your sexuality than actually having to come to terms with mine.''

''Will you keep toying with me?'' Emily asked after a while.

''No.'' Alison answered instantly.

''Okay.'' The brunette nodded. ''But that doesn't mean that I'm willing to start a relationship with you, Alison. At least not right now, there are some issues that we still have to address.''

''Yeah.'' Alison said. ''I'm aware of that. But can't we make out at least?''

''I have to do some homework, Ali.'' Emily smiled and got up from the bed. She needed a little time and little space to really debate Alison's words.

''So you're not mad at me anymore?'' Alison asked anxiously once she realised Emily had started to call her by her short name again.

''No, I'm not.'' Emily responded as she sat down on the chair in front of her desk. ''But I have a lot of thinking to do. I hope you understand that.''

''But I'm so cute!'' Alison pouted. ''Look how cute I am.''

''I can't right now.'' Emily said apologetically. ''I have to work.''

''Is there anything I can do to distract you?'' Alison's seductive voice and sudden change of mood made a chill to go down Emily's spine.

''I'm good, thanks.'' Emily declined trying to concentrate on her homework.

But how could she when Alison got up from the bed and pressed her breasts against Emily's back? 'Okay, that's completely intentional' Emily thought. Alison then started to run her hands up and down Emily's arms slowly. Unconsciously, Emily shivered a little and that seemed to encourage the blonde to keep going. The brunette wanted to tell the blonde to stop when suddenly pair of lips was attached to her neck, nibbling and sucking.

''What are you doing?'' Emily had to clear her throat because that had sounded needy and that was not how she meant to say it.

''Helping you out'' Alison brought her lips up until they rested on the swimmer's earlobe ''relieving stress.''

''Ali, seriously, stop.'' Emily said closing her eyes, hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice.

''You know, I've never had sex with a girl, but I have dreamt plenty of times about what I wanted to do once I got my hands on you.'' And she bit painfully slowly Emily's ear. Once she was satisfied, she went for the other ear. ''And baby, we're in for a long night.''

Emily let out a heavy breath and struggled internally about whether to cave in and get Alison get her way with the brunette or to keep denying her and actually concentrate on her homework. Alison seemed to notice Emily's internal battle so before the brunette even had a chance to make up her mind, Alison's hands were all over Emily: on her thighs, on her stomach, on her breasts…

''We still have to talk about what I said earlier, Ali.'' Emily said moaning just a little bit. ''I won't cave in until we talk about what _this_ is.''

''Fine.'' Alison instantly let go of Emily and the brunette immediately missed the touch. Hell, she even missed the teasing.

Alison sat on the bed and apparently did nothing, because Emily didn't hear a single thing. Thinking she had won, she grabbed her pencil again (that, at some point, during Alison's teasing had fell from the brunette's grip) and concentrated on her homework.

She had to admit that she was doing pretty well, considering she had already done two exercises and there were only three more left. That was until she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. Emily didn't pay much attention and simply thought that Alison had finally found something to entertain herself with.

But then the same noise came again, only this time was louder. Curious as Emily was, she turned around to see what Alison could be possibly doing and her mouth went dry at the sight of the blonde spread out on her bed with her eyes closed and hand _in_ her pants. And she moaned again.

Emily swallowed hard and her cheeks quickly became red. She felt like she had overstepped Alison's intimacy. But once again, _she_ was on the other girl's bed and in full view for anyone to see her. Obviously though that wouldn't happen because Emily was home alone for the night. Just her luck.

Emily cleared her throat soundly, hoping she would catch the blonde's attention. That only caused the blonde to open her eyes and smirk at the brunette mischievously. Emily's eyes quickly averted her gaze. 'Is she trying to kill me?!' She thought.

''You said you didn't want to do it with me.'' Alison simply stated. Her hand was still moving.

''I- I didn't said that.'' Emily was starting to stutter. ''I just said we had to talk.''

''And we will.'' Alison said in a heartbeat. ''But for now…''

''Fuck it.'' Emily said as she forgot about her internal struggle and launched herself on the bed next to the blonde.

''Yay!'' Alison giggled excitedly.

Emily grabbed Alison's thigh and hiked it up over her hip. She liked being in control. The blonde, though, didn't waste time in dipping her fingers inside Emily's shorts and started to massage her thighs with soft circles.

A moan escaped the brunette's lips and Alison silenced it with her lips. Alison's fingers moved dangerously close to her panties. Meanwhile her tongue left the brunette's lips and went instead for her neck.

Emily moaned as the blonde's fingers brushed over her panties. All of a sudden, Alison removed her fingers and squirmed underneath Emily as she tried to take her shirt and bra off.

''Ugh'' Alison was struggling to take those off.

''Let me help you.'' Emily whispered as she grabbed the blonde's shirt and threw it somewhere around the room. Then she proceeded to do the same with her bra.

As Emily was about to lie down on top of Alison, the blonde stopped her and told her to do the same with her clothes. Emily just smirked and commanded.

When Emily was done discarding her own clothes Alison lifted her head up and started kissing the brunette's breasts. Alison took advantage of Emily's distraction to slip her fingers past Emily's panties.

''Fuck'' Emily cursed throwing her head back as Alison's fingers made contact with her skin. Alison smirked and started to move slowly.

Emily whimpered when she felt Alison's fingers dip inside her. Alison released Emily's nipple with a pop and covered the brunette's mouth with her lips.

The brunette moved her hips in sync with Alison's pace and the blonde moved her hand so every time Emily would rock her hips, Alison's thumb would press into Emily's clit. After the first new contact, Emily deepened the kiss (if that was possible).

It wasn't long until Emily's hands started to go weak and she started to have some trouble to hold herself up.

''Come for me, babe.'' Alison said just after Emily released her mouth to emit soft whimpers and moans.

Alison's words were all that took to make Emily came undone on her fingers. As she came from her high, she panted and tried to regain her breath. She even shuddered when Alison took out her fingers and licked them.

Once Emily remembered how to breathe properly she took advantage of the position they were still in and captured Alison's lips in a heated kiss.

She caressed the blonde's breasts for a while until Alison was begging for more, something Emily didn't think the blonde would ever do. But she obliged and took the rest of the blonde's clothes off. Once the blonde was completely naked she slid her fingers past the elastic of Alison's panties. Emily wanted Alison to feel as much pleasure as she had felt so she started to kiss Alison everywhere: her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach…

When Emily's fingers found Alison's entrance the blonde couldn't suppress a loud moan and Emily smirked to herself, knowing she was the cause of it.

Soon enough Alison's body started to move frantically against Emily's expert fingers. It wasn't long until Alison came hard and yelled Em's name for the whole house to hear. Good thing there wasn't anyone home.

''Okay'' Emily said once they both had regained their breaths. ''Maybe I did need that.''

Alison hummed in approval and snuggled closer to the brunette. They would have their talk tomorrow; that was granted. But, for now, they just wanted to enjoy the warmth each body released. Emily spooned Alison and they both fell into a deep sleep with big smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13: Tie me up and make me scream

**I have an idea: Alison climbs to Em's room from the window and ties her up and start having sex with her, while Em's parents are home. Pam catches them and Emily is still tied up and Alison can't find the key. Pam is screaming at Alison to leave and she can't because she has to find the key... they end up asking her dad to open the handcuffs and meanwhile when she is tied up Pam lecture them about sex.**

''Did that really happen?'' Emily asked amused while she talked on the phone.

''Yes! Can you believe it?'' Hanna responded on the other line of the call. ''The bitch tackled me to the ground for a pair of shoes! And they weren't even designer shoes!'' The blonde explained as she threw herself on her bed.

''I wish I had been there to witness it with my own eyes.'' Emily fully laughed throwing her head back.

''I still want to strangle her. Even though, it was legen-'' Hanna said clearly in a much better mood.

As Emily was about to respond a sound outside her window distracted her. With her phone still in her ear she inched closer to the window and looked down, but she didn't see anything nor anyone. She thought it was only her imagination and closed the window. Emily was going to flop down on her bed when she heard a tapping on the window.

''Helloooo?'' Hanna called. ''Now's when you have to end the word.''

''Huh?'' Emily asked distracted as she approached the window and peeked through the curtain.

''Focus, Fields!'' Hanna commanded. ''When I say 'legend' you say…''

''Ali!'' Emily said with a glimpse of surprise on her voice.

''DARY!'' Hanna corrected her in a raised tone.

''No.'' Emily said. ''I have to go. Talk to you later.''

''Ugh, bye.''

Emily hung up and opened the window, letting the little blonde in. Apparently, Alison had climbed all the way up to Emily's room.

''Hi.'' Alison smiled when she was standing directly towards the brunette.

''Hi.'' Emily responded clearly happy to see the blonde there.

She pecked Alison on the lips and grabbed her hand.

''You climbed all the way up here?'' She was beyond glad to be with the blonde but it was a little strange the fact that she had climbed the tree instead of just knocking on the door. ''And why are your clothes dirty?''

''I might have fallen the first time I tried to climb.'' Alison said rolling her eyes and laughing.

''Why didn't you just knock?'' Emily pecked her one more time on the lips.

''I wanted to do something different.'' She answered shrugging.

Emily thought that was incredibly adorable and brought the blonde closer by her waist until their foreheads were touching. Their laughter soon died and the brunette inched closer to close the gap between their lips. They started to kiss slowly and Alison slightly pushed Emily until the back of her knees hit the bed. The brunette realised the blonde's intentions and sat on the edge of the bed. Alison wasted no time in straddling the brunette and kissed her passionately until there was no air left on their lungs.

''I want to try something.'' Alison whispered on Emily's ear.

Emily attached her lips to the blonde again and just nodded, unable to form any words. Alison smiled in her mouth and got up. When Emily opened her eyes questioningly she saw the blonde roaming through her jacket's pockets.

''What are you looking for?'' The brunette asked intrigued.

Instead of answering the blonde kept looking until she was satisfied with what she found. When she looked up she showed the brunette the object on her hands with a wide smirk.

''Handcuffs?'' Emily didn't understand why the blonde would have those.

Alison walked towards the brunette and sat on her legs again while a finger ran up and down Emily's neck. She inched closer until she was able to whisper on Emily's ear.

''I want to tie you up and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.'' To be more convincing, she bit the brunette's earlobe seductively.

A moan escaped Emily's lips and she couldn't do anything else but give herself completely to the blonde. She was at Alison's mercy.

The blonde smirked once she knew Emily was willing to try that and pushed the brunette on her back so she could straddle her completely. They started to kiss again as Alison's hands ran up and down the brunette's sides, making her elicit a lot of moans and whimpers. Alison grabbed both of Emily's hands and pushed them up until they rested next to the bed's post. She broke the kiss momentarily so she could tie her girlfriend up.

''Ali'' The brunette called in order to get the blonde's attention.

Alison stopped immediately in case Emily had changed her mind. She didn't want to push her into something she may not be ready or willing to do.

''You should take my shirt off first.'' The brunette explained in between moans.

''You're right, babe.'' Alison said while she started to lift her shirt up and traced a path of kisses from the brunette's stomach up to her breasts.

The only thing Emily could do at this point was moan and tried to hurry the blonde up. Alison threw Emily's shirt somewhere around the room and proceeded to take off her bra. Once Emily was completely naked from waist up Alison pinned the brunette's hands above her head again.

''Keep them there.'' Alison ordered.

She tied Emily's hands on the bed post with the handcuffs and stood back to observe her work. She smirked and whispered sweet things on the brunette's ear while her hand played with her breasts. When she didn't have anything else to say she ducked her head and replaced her hands with the mouth and tongue, making wonders to Emily's body. She swirled her tongue on the brunette's left nipple while she pinched the right one with her hand. She kissed, sucked and licked until Emily's left nipple couldn't be harder. She then switched places with her hand and did the same to the other breasts. The brunette's was a mess by now: squirming on the bed, not able to touch the blonde and moaning nonstop.

While Alison's lips were busy with Emily's upper body her hand slipped down until it rested on the brunette's hipbone. She drew circles there and all of a sudden yanked her pants down, leaving Emily in just her panties.

''How come I'm almost naked and you're still completely not?'' Emily did the best she could to say it without moaning and losing all her strength.

''Would you like to take my shirt off?'' Alison planted quick kisses everywhere she could.

''Ugh, I'm dying to.'' Emily moaned. Her eyes were dark due to her burning desire to get the blonde naked as well. ''But I can't.'' She said tugging on the bed post.

Alison smiled and popped herself up in order to take her shirt and bra off. Emily's eyes darkened even more as she laid her eyes on the blonde's perfect body. Alison winked at Emily (who was almost drooling) and ducked again to plant kisses on the brunette's stomach. While Emily was distracted Alison took advantage and took her panties off, leaving her completely naked and shivering every time Alison's hands would touch a sensitive spot.

Alison put her hand in between Emily's legs and started to massage her clit. Emily cried out in pleasure and Alison attached her lips to the brunette's so she could swallow her moans. After a couple of minutes, Alison slipped a finger inside of Emily and the brunette arched her back and moaned even louder. Alison smirked as she bit the brunette's lower lip and slipped a second finger as she picked up the pace. Emily's breath started to get heavier and Alison knew it wouldn't be long until she came.

''Emily, would you like to- Oh god!'' Pam yelled horrified as she entered her daughter's room.

''Mom!'' Emily said with wide eyes. She honestly thought her parent were out having dinner.

Alison just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I mean, what do you do when your girlfriend's mother walks in and finds her daughter with her hands tied up and her girlfriend's hand _inside_ of her daughter?

''Alison'' Pam said sternly. ''I think you should leave.''

''Um…'' A light seemed to go off on Alison's head because she looked beyond terrified.

''Alison.'' Pam repeated harshly.

''I can't find the key to open the handcuffs.'' She spoke with the littlest voice possible.

''You shouldn't be here in the first place!'' Pam yelled.

''Mom!'' Emily shot back trying to stop her mother from charging against Alison.

''How the hell did she get in here?!'' It was the first time Emily heard her mom cursing. ''Because I'm sure as hell it wasn't through the principal door.''

Alison got up faster than Flash and put her shirt on while Pam kept yelling at the both of them. When Alison was dressed she threw a blanket on top of Emily's body so she wouldn't feel any more embarrassed than she already felt.

''Alison!'' Pam yelled catching the blonde's attention. ''Did I not make myself clear? OUT!''

''I can't find the key!'' Alison yelled completely stressed.

''Mom, just leave. We will sort this out.'' Emily tried to reason with the angry parental figure.

''Where did you get that from, by the way?!'' Pam said folding her arms in front of her chest.

''Help me find the key and I'll leave.'' Alison said looking frantically everywhere.

''Alison!''

''From Spencer! Okay?'' Alison responded running a hand through her hair. ''She does this with Toby too.''

Pam's face was adopting a new whole expression right now. Neither Emily nor Alison knew what to say anymore. Pam looked everywhere but at the two of them. After a while she seemed to calm down and she sat on the bed, next to naked Emily. It was _beyond_ uncomfortable and awkward.

''I'll tell you dad to come open those.'' Pam informed as she pulled a phone out of her jeans pocket and sent a text.

Emily groaned and Pam shot her a quick glance. The brunette cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling. Alison stood there awkwardly.

''Girls'' Pam said in a much calmer tone ''I know sex is a fun thing, and mostly at your age. But you have to know _how_ to do things and _when_ to do them.

''Oh, God, please, no.'' Emily said hitting her head against the bed post. ''Not a sex talk, please.''

''Well, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you, Emily?'' Pam asked mockingly.

''Can Alison at least leave?'' Emily asked. ''It's already awkward enough with just you.''

''No.'' Pam said sternly. ''And as I was saying, I know sex is a fun thing. I remember when I was your age, I used to have-''

''Mom! God, no!'' Emily cut in.

''If you weren't in this situation I wouldn't have to tell you about that, girls!''

''We're sorry, Mrs Fields.'' Alison finally spoke up.

Pam sighed and looked at her phone, realising she had a text.

''He'll be here within two minutes.'' She said relieved.

Emily sighed and looked apologetically at Alison, who just shrugged and smiled weakly at her in return.

''I'm here'' A male's voice called from downstairs.

''Up here!'' Pam responded.

''What's the emergenc- Wow!'' Mr Fields yelled as he saw the panorama that was taking place.

''Get me out of the handcuffs, dad.'' Emily pleaded.

''O-okay.'' He stuttered. ''Why were you…?''

''Dad, please.'' Emily sighed. Her father nodded and ran towards the post.

As Mr Fields was occupied with the task at hand, Pam dialled someone's number and Alison wondered who she could be possibly talking to.

''Yes.'' Pam sighed on the phone. ''My husband is untying her now. Yes.''

Both Alison and Emily narrowed her eyes, not knowing who she could be telling her _that_ story.

''Yes, okay.'' Pam handed the phone to Alison and the blonde looked petrified but she didn't want to fight Pam so she just took it.

''H-hello?'' Alison asked unsure.

''I can't believe Mrs Fields walked in on you two having sex!'' A voice yelled.

''Hanna?!'' At that, Emily's head popped up and looked with wide eyes at the blonde.

''I don't know how you have the guts to _still_ stay there.''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Alison sighed.

''Did you at least make Em come?''

''Hanna!''

''Okay, okay. Well, I have to go. I'll call you later, Blondie!'' She said before hanging up.

''You called Hanna?!'' Emily asked incredulously.

''She understand me in this occasions.'' Pam shrugged.

''Kill me.'' Emily said as her father freed her.

''I think it's time for Alison to leave.'' Pam said as Emily covered herself with the blanket as she got up.

''I'll call you tomorrow.'' Emily said shyly at Alison.

The blonde nodded and pecked the brunette's lips. Before she reached the door, Pam's voice stopped Alison.

''Next time, you're hanging out with the other girls! Never alone!''

''Kill me.'' Alison said repeating Emily's words and running to her house.


	14. Chapter 14: Buddy, the dog

**A walking out of the shower half naked and B dropping an animal and it gives them the stink look.**

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Emily said while she patted the stomach of Buddy, the little dog she had gotten for Alison for their six month anniversary. "That's right, baby! You are!"

The dog laid on the brunette's back and wiggled its tail rapidly. From time to time Buddy would bark happily and Emily would smile fondly at her little friend.

Emily was actually waiting for the blonde to emerge out of the shower so they could go out on a date, even though Emily had said she would be fine with staying home and just spending quality time with the blonde. Alison, however, insisted on taking her girlfriend out and "letting her enjoy the best meal she's ever had".

Just as the brunette stood up with Buddy in her arms, she heard the water of the shower stop and looked at the ceiling just to take a moment to thank God (because it had taken the blonde _forever_ to shower). Emily could never understand what the heck Alison seems to be doing every time she takes this long to shower. It wasn't the first time she had to be waiting outside but she always grew impatient for the blonde's arrival. On a regular day, they would shower together and Emily wouldn't have any reason to complain about the large amount of time they would take but this time, as Alison's request, she had to take keep an eye on the little dog because she didn't want Buddy to feel alone. Emily had frowned at first because _come on_, what kind of petition was that? But everyone and their mothers knew Alison was stubborn as heck and there was no way the brunette would deny the blonde so... Emily was still pacing around the blonde's room with Buddy in her arms when she heard the door crack open.

"Babe, have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Yeah, it's in the d-" _Pum_! And a loud cry from Buddy who was now lying flat on the ground was heard.

"Em!" Alison cried after the little dog as she ran to held him.

"Um, sorry." Her face was as red as the red dress she was currently wearing. Because, _wow_, she had been dating Alison for six months but the sight of her just in the tiniest towel still managed to take her breath away.

"There, Budds, there." She was patting the dog's head and that seemed to calm him down even though he was giving Emily the death glare. '_Oh boy, if dogs could kill...Oh, nevermind_.' Emily thought.

Alison stood up once the dog was fully calmed and looked at Emily amusingly with her eyebrow raised.

"Why did you drop him like that?" She then proceeded to cross her arms in front of her chest, only for her breasts to be pushed up and Emily's face to go even more red.

"Em?" The blonde asked after a while.

"9pm."

"What?" Alison tried to stiffle a laugh.

"What?" The brunette asked back.

"I said, why did you drop Buddy?"

"Oh, um, you'll see..." Unconsciously, Emily's gaze dropped to the blonde's chest. "Those things are... I mean! The thing is that I- that Buddy- that you... Damn!"

"Babe?" Alison giggled while she took a step closer to her rambling girlfriend.

"Could you, um, get dressed? Maybe?" Emily tried to look anywhere but at the amazingly beautiful blonde in front of her, with her baby blue eyes, her golden hair, her amazing strong arms, her very beautiful and sculptured-by-the-gods breasts, her long and captivating legs... Emily just wanted to wrap those legs around her head and-

"Why?" Alison asked smirking. She did not miss the way Emily's eyes ran up and down her body hungrily. "It's not like we'll be needing clothes".

Emily visibly gulped but didn't move an inch. It was definitely not the first time Emily would see the blonde naked and it wouldn't be the last either but Alison's body always captivated the brunette in a way she herself couldn't even understand. Sometimes she scolded at herself for thinking like a teenage boy but she couldn't help it. Alison was like a goddess. She was the most gorgeous thing Emily had ever seen in her whole life and she was pretty certain she wouldn't ever see anything as beautiful as her girlfriend.

"Um, yeah, no. But- but I thought we would go out, just like you wanted to and, well, eat."

"Oh, we will be eating, trust me, just not in the restaurant." Alison walked even closer to the brunette. So close Emily could see every single eyelash on Alison's blue eyes.

"O-okay. Let me just-" Emily was about to kiss Alison when a phone going off stopped her. There was a growling noise afterwards. Whether it came from Alison, Emily or both, no one could tell with certainity.

"Hello?" Emily asked on the phone.

"Aye ayeeee!"

"Oh, it's you. What's up?" She asked hoping she would make this quick and go back to _business_.

"_It's just you_?! What do you mean _it's just you_?!" The person on the other line screamed. "You should be kissing my feet for putting your names on the list of the restaurant, given the fact you didn't book with enough time-"

"Yeah well, first of all, that was Ali, not me and second of-"

"Sht! Do not interrupt your majesty when she happens to be talking!" Hanna proudly reclaimed.

"Ugh, okay, okay. If your highness doesn't mind, actually, we are in a kind of rush so we'll just-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Fields!" Hanna yelled exhasperated. "By the way, what do you mean 'in a rush' you've got plenty of time before- Oh my god! Were you planning on fucking Alison before the date?"

"Careful, Hanna". The other blonde called coming closer to Emily and consequently her phone. "You speak so loud I'm able to hear you."

"Aye, aye, Blondieee! I'll ask you directly then. Were you guys planning on fucking before the date?"

"Call ending now." Emily said most to Alison than to Hanna, due to the fact that she knew, _she knew_ the blonde was more than willing to respond. And she did not want to hear their little exchange of information.

"You're no fun..." Hanna pouted on the phone.

"Bye Hanna!" Emily rolled her eyes so hard even Hanna was able to hear it.

"Bye, Barbie!" Alison called right after.

Emily hung up and turned around to face the blonde. The heigh difference was more prominent now, Emily took notice. She didn't mind though, she thought it was sexy. The brunette took a stray of blonde hair and put it behind the blonde's ear fondly.

"Did that kill the mood?" Alison pouted adorably while she rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Absolutely not. You severely underestimate the willpower of my hormones".

Alison responded with the sexiest grin ever as she inched closer to make the briefest contact with her girlfriend's lips. It didn't last, though, because Buddy decided to interrupt then by jumping between the two.

"I swear that dog hates me." Emily growled. Alison, on the other hand, fully laughed and crouched down to pet the dog lovingly.

"He's lucky you love him, though." Alison smiled up to the brunette.

"I do. But he's not the only thing I love." Emily said smiling down at Alison.

"That's good. Because, you know, I love other things besides Buddy as well." She remarked pointedly before standing up and taking Emily in the most loving kiss she had ever given.

"Don't worry, love. We've got the whole night ahead of us after dinner. I called Aria while you were on the shower and she said she'd take care of Buddy happily." She said before kissing Alison again.

"Hmm, so thoughtful of you." Alison moaned on Emily's lips. "And since when do you say stuff like that? I thought you got really embarrassed when we talked about this."

"I still do. But I know you like it so... for you, I try." 'Oh Lord, the things I do for love', Emily thought as she kissed Alison once again.


	15. Chapter 15: The Queen of Ice

**Alison dyes Emily blonde but instead her hair turns white**

''Remind me why we're doing this again.'' Emily let out a long sigh, showing she wasn't by any chance happy with the blonde's decision.

'_'__Because''_ Alison empathised ''you promised.''

''I didn't _exactly_ say anything regarding that.'' Emily looked at herself in the blonde's bathroom mirror and sighed once again at what they were about to do.

''Technically, no'' Alison started while putting plastic gloves over her hands. At the sound of the plastic slapping against the blonde's skin, Emily couldn't help but wince in anticipation ''but you lost the bet, so there's that.''

''Technically, yes but-''

''Ah, ah.'' The blonde cut her off. '_'Technically_, you lost and promised you'd let me dye your hair blonde.''

''I was being a good friend though!'' Emily whined back. She tore her gaze from the mirror for just a mere second to take a glimpse of the scattered utensils the blonde had all over the bathroom. ''How was I supposed to know that- Ouch!'' The brunette winced as Alison started to brush her hair. Emily had to bite her tongue because if not she would have cursed at the blonde.

''Sorry.'' The short girl apologised. ''Bad tangle there. You'll have to admit, though, that it was pretty predictable to know Hanna would fall down of the climbing rope.''

''I believed in her and her dreams!'' Emily playfully argued back. ''Ali'' the brunette caught the blonde's gaze through the mirror and tried on her best '_lost_ _puppy'_ look. ''Can't I just do anything else as punishment? Pretty pretty please?''

''Nope''. Alison said popping the 'P'. ''You snooze, you lose.''

''That's not fair'' Emily pouted adorably while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''Except yes it is.'' Alison grinned from ear to ear as she realised the concoction she had been preparing was ready.

''But what if I look horrible? What if people laugh at me eternally?'' Emily sank as far as she could on the chair but Alison titled her chin up indicating the brunette to scoop up and that's what she immediately did. ''You know, like the song: Eternaaal, eternaaally, I will laugh at you eternallyyyy.'' Emily sang.

''I believe it's: Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally.'' Alison recited like a poem while trying to stifle a laugh.

''Just because you say so.'' Emily puffed.

''Come oooon! You'll look gorgeous.'' Alison put the concoction back down so she could come closer to the brunette to kiss her cheek. ''Just like you always do.''

''Pff, whatever.'' Emily tried not to look at Alison but, damn, how could she not when she was this close and that beautiful? Emily would surrender to Alison anytime and anywhere. Not that that was a bad thing, though. It was just a fact that Hanna liked to pinpoint from time to time.

Alison grinned and picked up the dye product that had been carefully placed on a shelter, far enough for Emily not to reach. As the blonde resumed on mixing the hair dye Emily decided to just breathe calmly in and out and pray for the best. Just as the blonde mix was about to make contact with Emily's hair, the brunette quickly repositioned her head so she was out of reach.

''What about a wig?'' She asked in only one breath. ''I think it'll look pretty convincing if we-''

''No.'' Alison shook her head from side to side. ''Wigs were not included in the bet. You can't just start to randomly add things to the bet.''

''Okay, but make it quick at least.'' Emily closed her eyes and lay back on the chair, blindly trusting the blonde with her new hair style.

''Done!'' Alison exclaimed proudly after short minutes. ''Now you have to wait 30 minutes before you take a shower.''

''Can I at least see it?'' Emily placed her right hand on the plastic bag Alison had secured on top of her head 'so each hair would be perfectly dyed'.

''No! Don't peek!'' Alison pouted. ''Why don't we watch some TV so time passes faster?''

''ALISON LAUREN DILAURENTIS!'' The blonde was woken up from her improvised nap by the loud yelling of her girlfriend coming down the stairs at a dangerously fast speed. ''I demand some explanations!''

''What it is, babe?'' The short girl asked groggily.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!'' As soon as Emily came into view Alison's reaction was priceless. She started to laugh so hard that she rolled and fell of the sofa. That didn't help her situation though as she kept laughing her ass off (literally) while Emily was so mad a vein on her neck was starting to become more prominent. ''You better get your ass off the floor and fix this.'' She demanded through gritted teeth.

Her hair was still slightly wet from the shower but you wouldn't notice because all of your attention would be drawn to the colour. Because, well, Alison may be good at a lot of things (including making Emily scream, it was sometimes a good sign and sometimes… not, but you get my point) but she definitely had no future as a hairdresser. Emily could be easily mistaken as Elsa from Frozen. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly; the only slight inconvenient was that it was white. Like _suuuuper_ white. The Queen of Ice couldn't even compare.

''I-I can't.'' Alison clutched her stomach while she stood up. Tears were now falling from her eyes as she tried (and miserably failed) to contain her laughter. ''I don't have any black hair dye.''

''What do you suggest we do then?'' Emily fumed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and clapped her foot against the floor.

'_'__We_?'' Alison, who had relatively calmed down, smirked.

''You got me into this mess in the first place. So you're going to get me out of it too.'' Emily snapped back.

''Your wish is my command.'' Alison replied sarcastically before rolling her eyes. Emily just sent her the _death glare_. ''I don't promise it'll look good, though.''

''I don't care about looking 'good'.'' Emily dropped on the sofa next to the blonde. '_''Decent'_ will do.''

''And we'll have to _kind of_ bend the rules…''

''Okay, I can't be the only who's dying to ask.'' Hanna interrupted Spencer's rant all of a sudden as she couldn't take her eyes off of the tall brunette. Or tall blonde. Whatever. Of Emily. ''What's up with the old lady hat, Em?''

Emily was hiding her hair under a hideous (according to Hanna's disapproving eyes) old lady hat so no one would be able to see her white hair.

''Um, hello from the other side.'' Spence waved in front of Hanna's face to try to catch the blonde's eye. ''I was talking.''

''It's not like anyone was listening anyway.'' Hanna dismissed her friend with quick hand gestures. Her gaze not once did leave Emily's head.

''That's highly disrespectful, Hanna.''

''Guys'' little Aria interfered ''can you, like, _not_ argue right now? Please?''

Spencer let out a loud puff and Hanna dramatically rolled her eyes, but not for long because she wanted- she _needed_ to know what made Emily wear that horrible hat.

''So? Why are you wearing… that?'' She was visibly struggling to find the right words to describe 'the thing.'

''It was a present from my grandma.'' Emily quickly responded. ''She wanted me to wear it.''

''In public?'' Hanna made a disgusted face to which Emily just shrugged.

The topic was quickly changed by Aria and they all got into it except for Hanna, who couldn't get her mind out of the gut.

''I think it was a really good movie. The actors were-''

''Okay, no.'' Alison was rudely interrupted and all the attention was drawn back to Hanna once again. In one quick move, she snatched the hat out of Emily's head and they all gasped in shock as they saw the white locks of hair fall down the swimmer's shoulders.

'_'__Wow_.'' Spencer's mouth was so open it was _almost_ touching the floor.

''You look pretty.'' Aria gave Emily a sympathetic look.

''Yeah'' Hanna but in ''pretty _bad_. Did you at least kill the hairdresser?''

''Come on guys.'' Alison stepped in. ''It's not _that_ bad.''

''Why did you let them do that to you?'' Spencer asked with her eyebrows raised.

''Look'' Emily sighed ''Alison was the one to dye my hair, okay? And she did so because I lost a bet. So if we all can move past this and just-''

''Blondie did that?!'' Hanna shrieked. ''I thought she loved you. Why would she want to make you look like Ursula from The Little Mermaid?''

''It was kind of your fault.'' Emily was starting to get angry at the blonde's remarks.

''How is _this_-'' she asked while taking a handful of white hair in her hand to emphasise her point ''-my fault?''

''If you hadn't fallen from that rope then I wouldn't be-''

''Woah, wait. Hold on a sec.'' Hanna threw her hands up in the air and took a step closer to Emily. ''You made a bet a_bout me_?!''

''Yeah.'' Four voices responded in unison. Alison and Emily looked at Aria and Spencer with their eyebrows raised in a silent question as they both looked sheepishly at the ground.

''You too?!'' Hanna was about to die from a heart attack if someone wasn't fast enough to calm her down.

''Well, yeah.'' Aria said in almost a whisper. ''We were more discrete, though. The loser had to cook dinner to the winner.''

Emily shook her head but laughed openly and so did Alison. Spencer was quick to join in the laugh. Hanna, however, was fuming with rage.

''HOW DARE THE FOUR OF YOU BET ON MY SWEET ASS CLIMBING THAT MORTAL ROPE? I COULD HAVE DIED!''

''I suggest we get out of here…'' Spencer whispered to her accomplices.

''Yes.'' The remaining three agreed.

They ran off while Hanna was left on the corridor shouting profanities to all of them.


End file.
